


Отвлекающий маневр 3: Паутина лжи

by Sherlocked_me



Series: Отвлекающий маневр [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_me/pseuds/Sherlocked_me
Summary: Третья часть серии "Отвлекающий маневр". После трех недель в больнице, где Шерлок Холмс оказался после ранения, он возвращается в пустой пентхаус. Он остался совсем один, считая, что заслужил все это своими поступками. Джон ушел, как и предупреждал. Шерлок пытается собрать осколки разбитого сердца и выясняет, что последний близкий ему человек мертв. Он пытается разобраться в происходящем в своей жизни и неожиданно натыкается на странное совпадение.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Отвлекающий маневр [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789867
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В работе появятся персонажи сериала "Белый воротничок", но кроссовер не ставлю, поскольку они будут эпизодическими. Сюжет абсолютно самостоятельный и строится вокруг канонного Джонлока в маневренной вселенной.   
> Это заключительная часть серии "Отвлекающий маневр".
> 
> Посвящение: Моей дорогой, любимой и несравненной Miss_Catherine (https://ficbook.net/authors/694784), которая является полноценным соавтором. Именно она тщательно следит, чтобы я не улетела с логики повествования и обоснуя. Она же автор гениальных планов, в которые собирает мои разрозненные идеи в читабельную и интересную историю! :) Люблю, целую, мяу!

***

Унылый нью-йоркский дождь настойчиво барабанил по стеклам, то усиливаясь, то отступая, не прекращаясь вот уже второй день. Мрачный из-за плотных туч свет, который неохотно проникал в гостиную сквозь панорамные окна, будто зеркало отражал состояние владельца просторного пентхауса на Уильям-стрит.

Мужчина с внушительной неаккуратной щетиной, в халате и брюках от костюма, сидел в кресле и невидящим взглядом смотрел сквозь оконные стекла, в которых при желании не смог бы разглядеть привычных очертаний небоскребов, скрытых в тумане из-за ненастной погоды. На кофейном столике перед ним, помимо пары тарелок с давно засохшей едой и кружек со следами кофе, словно про посуду забыли давным-давно, валялись две пустые пачки из-под сигарет и полная пепельница окурков, которые частично рассыпались по столу.

Взгляд мужчины периодически фокусировался еще на паре предметов, лежащих на столе, — листке бумаги, на котором было написано несколько убийственных строк, и обручальном кольце.

Он сосредоточенно о чем-то думал, теряясь в мрачных мыслях, так что пепел из тлеющей в левой руке сигареты периодически рассыпался по дорогому паркету, не добираясь до пепельницы и лишь чудом не попадая на босые ноги на полу. В правой руке, опираясь на диван, ненадежно покачивалась полупустая бутылка виски, удерживаемая за горлышко.  
Ему по-прежнему мерещился фантомный запах больницы — лекарств, спирта, безвкусной еды. В голове то и дело раздавался шум медицинского оборудования, который, казалось, успел вгрызться в подкорку и теперь напоминал о себе вместе с головной болью. Эти недели были одними из худших в его жизни, и не было оснований полагать, что прошедшее время здесь уместно.

Шерлок Холмс покинул госпиталь почти два дня назад, настояв на досрочной выписке. Находиться там стало еще невыносимее, чем он успел привыкнуть за проведенные там три недели — врачи уверяли, что с огнестрельными ранениями шутки плохи, и необходимо дождаться полного выздоровления.

Целыми днями он лежал, изучая потолок своей палаты, и даже с закрытыми глазами мог воспроизвести каждую деталь висящей над ним лампы. Персонал больницы то и дело пытался втянуть его в разговор, но он игнорировал каждого из этих людей, ограничиваясь односложными ответами. Все казалось пустым и бесцветным, и он жалел, что не мог проспать все время пребывания в больнице: спасительный сон все реже посещал его. Раньше он не очень любил спать, считая сон бесполезной тратой времени, но бодрствование для него сейчас было болезненным кошмаром. Еще никогда он не чувствовал себя таким разбитым и сломанным.

Больше ничего не имело значения. Все вдруг потеряло смысл, как только Шерлок прочел принесенное Ирэн письмо от Джона — его персональный приговор. Очнувшись после, как ему казалось, лошадиной дозы успокоительного, первое, что вспыхнуло у него в голове, это слова, написанные на одиноком листке бумаги. Где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что все это — чудовищный кошмарный сон, чья-то злая шутка, извращенный розыгрыш, но только на столике у койки лежали собранные медсестрой с пола фотографии, письмо и даже кольцо. Шерлок не помнил, в какой момент выпустил его из рук, но мысленно поблагодарил человека, который нашел его и положил туда. Он дотянулся до столика, поморщившись от боли в груди, схватил кольцо, свалив на пол снимки, и сжал его в ладони. Медленно выдохнул, прикрыв глаза.

— Мистер Холмс? — в палату заглянула улыбчивая молодая медсестра.

Шерлок приоткрыл глаза и тут же вновь закрыл их, давая понять, что не настроен на разговоры. Девушку это не смутило, и она вошла в палату.

— Пора ужинать, мистер Холмс, — она поставила небольшой столик-поднос прямо на его кровать. — Не дело, что вы ничего не едите. Вы сами задерживаете свое выздоровление.

— Не голоден.

— Ну хоть немного, честное слово, все очень вкусно, — не сдавалась та.

— Убирайтесь, — грубо оборвал ее Шерлок, послав ей самый гневный из имеющихся в арсенале взглядов. — И заберите это, — кивнул он на поднос.

— Поешьте, — взгляд медсестры упал на пол, и она, покачав головой, принялась собирать рассыпанные фотографии. — Куда мне положить их?

Шерлок мутным взглядом посмотрел на них.

— Дайте сюда.

Он практически вырвал их из рук девушки, несколько секунд всматривался в отвратительные сцены, запечатленные на них, пока та невозмутимо проверяла капельницу, после чего принялся остервенело рвать снимки на множество кусочков. От подскочившего давления запищали приборы.

— Ох, мистер Холмс, — всплеснула руками медсестра, глядя на усыпанные обрывками фотографий пол и постель. — Я позову уборщицу. А вам не следует так волноваться.

— Уйдите, — выдохнул Шерлок, силясь успокоить дыхание и сдержать горечь, непрошеной влагой поступившую к глазам.

Медсестра, еще раз проверив все приборы и убедившись, что с пациентом относительный порядок, удалилась, впрочем, оставив поднос с едой на месте.

Шерлок уже собрался нажать кнопку вызова персонала, когда дверь вновь распахнулась.

— Я просил вас убрать это, — прорычал Шерлок, указывая на стоящий на койке поднос, который мешал ему сдвинуться с места.

— Мистер Холмс, к вам посетитель, говорит, что ваш друг, — продолжала улыбаться девушка, игнорируя его просьбу. — Может, у вас, наконец, появится аппетит.

Шерлок замер, испытующе уставившись на дверь. На какой-то момент в голову закралось невероятное допущение, что это может быть Джон. Ожидания обернулись полным разочарованием, смешанным с недоумением, когда в палату, оттеснив медсестру, вошел Чарльз Магнуссен и прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Мистер Холмс, приветствую вас. Как ваше здоровье?

— Какого черта вам здесь нужно? — Шерлок был не расположен изображать радушие.

— Вы бы правда поели, выглядите неважно, — невозмутимо отозвался тот.

Шерлок молчал, хмуро глядя на этого неприятного человека, вспоминая прошлую с ним встречу и понимая, что у него нет ни единой причины находиться здесь.

— Зачем вы пришли?

— Милая барышня не соврала — я действительно пришел как ваш друг, узнав, что с вами произошло такое несчастье.

— Я не хочу никого видеть. Мы с вами не друзья. Мы даже не партнеры по бизнесу.

— Вы правы, — покачал тот головой, словно сожалея о чем-то, — но в ваших силах это изменить.

— Оставьте меня в покое.

— У вас очень серьезное ранение. Восстановление займет много времени.

— Как это касается вас?

— Мое предложение по слиянию компаний еще в силе. Для этого вам достаточно просто передать мне 20% от ваших акций. По рыночной цене, конечно. И вы сможете спокойно поправлять здоровье, пока я буду заниматься делами «Холмс-Юнайтед».

С каждой секундой пребывания Магнуссена в его палате отвращение Шерлока к нему росло в геометрической прогрессии. Как он смеет являться к нему в больницу и под предлогом сочувствия требовать часть бизнеса?

— Вон отсюда, — едва сдерживаясь, сквозь зубы процедил Шерлок.

— Я привык получать желаемое, мистер Холмс, — по-акульи хищно усмехнулся Магнуссен, медленно прохаживаясь по палате, не обращая внимания на усыпанный обрывками снимков пол. — Это вынуждает меня быть великодушным и давать людям второй шанс. Надеюсь, что вы все тщательно взвесите и передумаете.

— Убирайтесь! — Шерлок приподнялся и сбросил стоящий на койке столик — нежеланный гость едва успел отскочить, спасая брюки от брызг разлетевшегося по полу ужина и осколков посуды.

«Даже если бы я сошел с ума и согласился на это предложение, у меня все равно нет права подписи, черт подери!» — подумал Холмс, силясь совладать с дыханием.

— Не надо так волноваться.

Магнуссен насмешливо взглянул на Шерлока, стряхнул с плеча невидимую пылинку и вышел из палаты. Шерлок тяжело опустился обратно на подушки и прибавил дозировку обезболивающих препаратов. На шум прибежала медсестра, но Шерлок даже не вникал в ее причитания, пока она вновь проверяла показания приборов, а вызванная уборщица убирала устроенный им беспорядок.

Проигнорировал он и увещевания врача о необходимости хорошо питаться и минимизировать любые поводы для волнений. В ответ Шерлок лишь потребовал больше никаких посетителей к нему не допускать.

После этого ничего достойного внимания не происходило, и дни превратились в отвратительную, удушающую рутину. Шерлок не раз ловил себя на мысли, что попал в какой-то сюрреалистический день сурка, откуда не было выхода. Целыми днями он лежал, молча блуждая по своим воспоминаниям, пытаясь думать, анализировать, но этому процессу ужасно мешало то катастрофическое количество лекарств, что циркулировали по его крови. Он не мог отделаться от мысли, что упускает что-то очень важное, но сосредоточиться не выходило, и наконец подкралась апатия.

Он выполнял требования персонала, стойко проходил обследования, иногда даже ел, но ни с кем не разговаривал. Посетителей тоже больше не было.

Разве что Питер Бёрк пытался дозвониться до него, но Шерлок просто сбрасывал вызов. Тогда, впрочем, агент ФБР, в чьих правилах было никогда не сдаваться, позвонил его лечащему врачу — доктору Стивену. Произошло это примерно спустя неделю после госпитализации Шерлока. Врач уже порядком устал от капризов взбалмошного пациента, потому изначально не горел желанием общаться с его очередными друзьями или родственниками. Отказаться же от разговора с представителем ФБР не было ни единой возможности.

— Добрый день, доктор Стивен, это Питер Бёрк, Федеральное бюро расследований, — представился собеседник, стоило врачу принять вызов.

— Здравствуйте, агент. Чем могу помочь? — С. Стивен призвал на помощь все свое воспитание.

— Меня интересует состояние мистера Шерлока Холмса. К сожалению, мне не удается с ним связаться, но приемная больницы соединила меня с вами. Дело в том, что покушение на него произошло в моем доме, и новости о его здоровье напрямую касаются нашего дела.

— Я все понимаю, агент, не беспокойтесь. Могу с уверенностью сказать, что угроза для жизни мистера Холмса миновала, он идет на поправку и физически будет здоров уже через пару-тройку недель, чего не скажешь о его моральном состоянии.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — насторожился Питер.

— Не уверен, что могу обсуждать такие вещи, но, судя по всему, они с мужем расстались, что весьма негативно отразилось на настроении мистера Холмса. Наблюдаются первые признаки апатии и депрессии, он никого не хочет видеть и ни с кем не хочет говорить. Я бы охарактеризовал это как депрессивный эпизод.

— Вот как…

— И я, конечно, не могу вам запретить, но, как доктор, я бы не рекомендовал вам его навещать. Лучше отложить эти планы до выписки.

— Благодарю вас, доктор, вы правы. Спасибо, что уделили мне время, — и абонент отключился.

Доктор тихо хмыкнул и отправился по своим делам, мысленно возмущаясь, что из него буквально сделали секретаря этого «очаровашки», как сочувственно отзывались о нем медсестры, даже несмотря на его грубость или безразличие.

Агент Питер Бёрк не был единственным, чьи звонки Шерлок решительно игнорировал. Буквально каждый день доктору Стивену приходилось общаться с представителем правительства Великобритании и точно так же подробно рассказывать о процессе выздоровления мистера Холмса. Он мог лишь предположить, что такую настойчивую заинтересованность мог проявлять какой-нибудь его близкий родственник.

Шерлок действительно не хотел никого видеть и слышать, и ему было вовсе не до угрызений совести из-за своего поведения.

_У него просто не было сил._

Особенно тяжело становилось по ночам, когда темнота способствовала самым неприятным мыслям и воспоминаниям. Он раз за разом прокручивал в голове ту отвратительную сцену с Мориарти — там, на смотровой площадке Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, которая выглядела как романтическое свидание на тех проклятых фотографиях. Хуже было то, что он даже не представлял, кто сделал их, кому могло это понадобиться. Желтой прессе? Почему тогда они до сих пор не появились ни в одной газете? Он специально проверял с телефона все топовые сайты сплетен, и не нашел ни единого упоминания. Несколько новостных изданий сдержанно написали о ликвидации криминального преступника Джеймса Мориарти, выдававшего себя за бизнесмена Рихарда Брукса, и об аресте его банды «Розовые пантеры», но ни слова о его отношениях с ним. Зато The NY Sun резвилась на тему развода «четы Холмс-Ватсон», сопровождая свои опусы снимками раздраженного Джона у дверей госпиталя. Шерлок с трудом поборол в себе желание швырнуть телефон в стену — останавливало только то, что так он вовсе останется без связи с внешним миром.

Мысли о Мориарти неизменно отбрасывали его назад во времени — в тот злополучный день в лондонском ангаре, где он потерпел поражение и, утратив бдительность, был захвачен Мораном. Ему самому было отвратительно от того, каким способом пришлось воспользоваться, чтобы сбежать из того проклятого хостела, в который его привезли, но он и по сей день не видел другого выхода, кроме как отвлечь Мориарти, притворившись заинтересованным. От тех его поцелуев тошнота буквально подступала к горлу, и оставалось только быть благодарным удаче, что дело не зашло дальше. Он понимал, что должен был рассказать обо всем Джону, но просто не смог, предпочитая спасительную ложь. Как же сейчас он винил себя за малодушие! Тогда этот неизвестный доброжелатель, кем бы он ни был, не имел бы козырей, чтобы разрушить самое ценное, что у него было, — доверие Джона.

Попытки дозвониться Ватсону неизменно заканчивались перебрасыванием на автоответчик, и, в конце концов, Шерлок перестал пытаться. В минуты особого отчаяния ему хотелось хотя бы написать ему! Но… _написать_ было нечего. Как бы он поначалу ни злился, как бы ни винил во всем неизвестных врагов, Шерлок знал — во всем виноват он сам и его ложь. Он не рассказал Джону о хостеле, он же умолчал о визите Мориарти в «Холмс-Юнайтед». Было вполне очевидно, как все это выглядит в глазах Джона, и в сообщениях убеждать его в обратном было бы нелепостью. Джон был прав в одном — Шерлок обманул его. Предал его доверие. И оправданий этому не существовало. Он не был уверен, что вообще имеет право пытаться что-либо объяснять.

От этих мыслей усиливалась тахикардия, так что ему приходилось долгие минуты лежать и контролировать собственное дыхание, чтобы не привлекать к себе опостылевшее внимание врачей. В моменты особенно мрачного настроения в голову закрадывалось сожаление, что выстрел Мориарти не оказался смертельным.

Наутро после подобных бессонных ночей желание вырваться из плена этого больничного запаха и множества проводов становилось невыносимым. Повторившиеся еще дважды попытки избавиться от них и просто уйти обернулись провалом и режущей болью в груди. Впрочем, на исходе третьей недели ему удалось: пара едких комментариев в адрес доктора С. Стивена и его проблемной личной жизни с врачом из другого отделения мисс Палмер, и вот он уже сам готов был отделаться от неприятного пациента.

Подписав необходимые бумаги об ответственности из-за возможных осложнений при преждевременной выписке, Шерлок вышел из больницы, нарвавшись на журналистов, которые норовили сфотографировать его в самом неприглядном и отталкивающем виде — спасибо отражению в зеркале над раковиной в палате: благодаря ему он был в курсе, как осунулся, зарос и в целом изменился за проведенное на реабилитации время.

— Мистер Холмс, это правда, что вы развелись с Джоном Ватсоном?

— Мистер Холмс, вы бросили его ради молодого любовника?

— Мистер Холмс, а как вы будете делить имущество?

— Покушение на вас — криминал или личные счеты?

И ни одного вопроса о его самочувствии, здоровье, делах компании, в конце концов. Если опустить тот факт, что все это не касалось их в принципе. Шерлок терпеливо продвигался к вызванному такси, игнорируя усилия коллег-стервятников добиться от него хоть какой-либо реакции. Интересно, мельком подумал Холмс, усаживаясь в машину и называя адрес своей квартиры, они дежурили здесь все три недели?

«И даже видели Джона? Были же снимки»

Последняя мысль заставила его обернуться и через заднее окно увидеть разочарованно расходившихся журналистов, стремящихся укрыться от дождя под зонтами, спасая технику от влаги. Он поспешил одернуть себя: «Да, расспрашивать их о Джоне значит окончательно признать себя ничтожеством».

О том, что в своих статьях они потом напишут, что Шерлок Холмс покидал больницу после ранения в гордом одиночестве и в одичалом виде, он предпочитал не думать вовсе. Оно того не стоило, в конечном итоге. Это была меньшая из нависших над ним проблем.

Простояв в пробке около двадцати минут, он вышел возле своего дома и неспешно побрел в сторону входа, игнорируя дождь. Не хотелось признаваться себе в том, что он до смерти боялся возвращаться в квартиру один — без Джона. Это было глупо, но он уже чувствовал признаки приближающейся тахикардии. Кивнув консьержу, который таращился на излишне привлекающий внимание пиджак на голое тело (окровавленную рубашку пришлось выбросить), он шагнул в лифт, сжав зубы, и старался прогнать из своей головы любые мысли. Некому было привезти ему другую одежду, а заказать новую по интернету он даже не подумал. Ему было плевать. Как и на отражение в зеркале.

Едва закрыв входную дверь, Шерлок тяжело привалился к ней, хмуро глядя на мрачную гостиную, в которой царил легкий беспорядок, неизбежный, если в доме живут… жили двое мужчин с плотным рабочим графиком. Все осталось на своих местах — так, как это было три недели назад в то утро, когда еще только планировалась операция по поимке «Пантер».

_Квартира казалась убийственно пустой._

За время, проведенное с Джоном, он успел забыть, что такое жить одному. Быть одному. Не быть любимым. Звенящая тишина в квартире, эхом отдававшаяся в душе, сводила с ума и разрывала изнутри. Он запрокинул голову, упираясь затылком в дверь, пытаясь размеренными глубокими вдохами и выдохами прогнать образовавшийся в горле ком.

Невыносимо. Невыносимо. Невыносимо.

_Джон…_

Простояв так еще какое-то время, он нехотя оторвался от двери и сделал несколько шагов в гостиную, продолжая осматриваться. Никак не удавалось отделаться от ощущения, что он вернулся не к себе домой, а в какое-то чужое неуютное жилище. Осторожно расстегнув пуговицы на пиджаке, просто отбросив его на пол, он машинально провел пальцами по повязке, закрывающей затянувшуюся рану на груди. Неспешно прошел в спальню — там тоже все было без изменений: разобранная постель, брошенная рубашка Джона на спинке стула. Шерлок прошел к шкафу и открыл его с замиранием сердца. Впрочем, и там ничего не изменилось. Все вещи Джона были на месте. Выходит, он просто ушел. Действительно решил все оставить в прошлом.

«Новая жизнь с чистого листа», — лицо Шерлока скривилось болезненной гримасой, он с силой захлопнул дверцы и поспешил покинуть ставшую в миг ненавистной комнату. Он замер на пороге, о чем-то вспомнив. Прошел к комоду и, осторожно опустившись на колени, принялся рыться в нижнем ящике. Поиски увенчались успехом — в его руках были одна начатая и одна закрытая пачки сигарет, оставшиеся с тех времен, когда он выкуривал по несколько таких коробочек в день. Прихватив с кресла халат, он вышел из спальни, на ходу пытаясь надеть его.

Вновь оказавшись в гостиной, он прошел к бару и достал оттуда едва начатую бутылку виски. Подумав немного, взял вторую и поставил обе бутылки на стол, после чего отправился на поиски зажигалки, остервенело перерывая содержимое ящика рабочего стола в своем кабинете. Найдя искомое, а также пепельницу, он даже не потрудился закрыть его и вернулся в гостиную, тяжело опускаясь на диван.

Бросив пепельницу на стол, он запоздало подумал, что следовало прихватить стакан, но отмахнулся от этой мысли, открывая одну бутылку и делая небольшой глоток прямо из горла. Поморщившись от горьковатого вкуса, он отставил ее, силясь не закашляться, — употребление спиртного ему само по себе было сейчас противопоказано, но тревожить рану и легкие еще большей нагрузкой не следовало.

Он вытащил из кармана конверт с письмом и кольцом Джона, а также листок с рекомендациями по дальнейшему амбулаторному лечению. Последний он порвал на четыре части и бросил на стол. Вновь развернул письмо, читая и читая эти несколько слов, раз за разом убивая себя смыслом, что скрывался за простыми словами.

Он читал:

_«Ты солгал мне о том, что случилось в Лондоне. Ты виделся с ним в Нью-Йорке. Это предательство. Я ухожу, не ищи меня — это мой прыжок в новую жизнь. Прости»._

Но видел:

_«Я больше тебя не люблю»._

Он почти физически ощущал, как его жизнь рушится, и земля уходит из-под ног, будто он лишился опоры. Положив листок на колени, он нашарил зажигалку, не глядя вытащил сигарету из начатой пачки и закурил. С непривычки легкие решили вытеснить сигаретный дым, и Шерлок зашелся в кашле, зажимая рану рукой. Ему все еще было больно, но никакое ранение не могло сделать ему больнее, чем эти слова.

Он знал, что заслужил это, знал, что во всем виноват только он, и отчасти находил мазохистское удовлетворение в этой физической боли, пытаясь заглушить душевную. После третьей затяжки курить стало немного легче. Неприятный привкус никотина во рту разбавлял вкус виски. Шерлок не помнил, когда ел в последний раз, кажется, накануне с утра он был особенно сговорчив и позволил принести ему завтрак, чем несказанно обрадовал медсестру: после случая с оказавшимся на полу ужином еду ему приносили только после вымученного согласия и то после долгих уговоров.

«Сам во всем виноват».

Это понимание мешало ему броситься искать Джона немедленно. В любой другой ситуации он бы даже не раздумывал, но только не теперь. Джон презирает его, имея на то все основания. Кто он такой, чтобы снова (снова!) вымаливать прощение за свои манипуляции и ложь?

Он зажмурился, потирая глаза и образовавшуюся между бровей складку, которая будто стала глубже за последние недели. После того, как Джон исчез из его жизни, в ней образовалась вязкая разрастающаяся пустота, и он во второй раз в жизни мечтал перестать _чувствовать_.

Он сделал глоток, наслаждаясь расползающейся по языку и горлу горечи, когда в другом кармане завибрировал мобильный. Отставив бутылку и перехватив сигарету другой рукой, он вытащил ненавистный аппарат. На экране высветилось имя брата, который не оставлял попыток дозвониться ему с того дня, как он получил в распоряжение свой телефон. Закатив глаза и тихо зарычав, Шерлок раздраженно отбросил его подальше, вновь привалился к спинке дивана, делая очередной глоток спиртного. Телефон снова зажужжал — на этот раз принятыми сообщениями, которые посыпались на него друг за другом.

**От кого: Майкрофт:**   
_«Ненавижу смс. Братец, отзовись. Все-таки я волнуюсь»._

**От кого: Майкрофт:**   
_«В больнице сказали, что ты выписался. Опрометчиво»._

**От кого: Майкрофт:**   
_«Шерлок, что у вас с Ватсоном? Его телефон уже давно недоступен»._

**От кого: Майкрофт:**   
_«Судя по всему, дела плохи. Могу помочь тебе, если хочешь»._

**От кого: Майкрофт:**   
_«Как знаешь. Но найди минуту позвонить»._

**От кого: Майкрофт:**   
_«Твоя смерть разбила бы мне сердце»._

Он лишь повернул голову в сторону экрана, пробежал взглядом по сообщениям, но никак не отреагировал на них. Майкрофт не мог помочь ему. Не в его власти было отмотать время и защитить от совершенных ошибок. И как он мог удержать Джона после всего, что сделал? Это было его решение…

Он, поморщившись, дотянулся до пепельницы, куда бросил окурок, от которого теперь поднималась тонкая струйка дыма, взял кольцо Джона. Никто не смог бы сказать, сколько времени он просто смотрел на него, лежащее на ладони, то разжимая, то сжимая пальцы. Перед его внутренним взором мелькали их счастливые воспоминания, он не мог это контролировать, каждое из них вонзало в сердце тонкие иглы, и так же он не мог запретить себе вспоминать лучшее, что происходило в его жизни. Начиная с первого дела по расследованию смертей фотомодели и актрисы, с их с Джоном первого ужина и первого свидания здесь, в этой квартире, продолжая их дальнейшими приключениями, противостоянием с Мориарти, проникновением в его дом, лондонской операцией, заканчивая их скромной приватной церемонией заключения партнерства, их медовым месяцем и всем, что произошло после вынужденного возвращения в Нью-Йорк ради поисков похищенного консультанта ФБР Нила Кэффри.

Жалел ли он, что согласился помогать ФБР? Нет, ведь позднее выяснилось, что это был единственный шанс прищучить Джеймса Мориарти. Он жалел только о том, чего исправить уже не мог, — о своем обмане и о том, что поздно догадался о плане мести Мориарти. Ведь «чтобы быть мертвым, вовсе не обязательно умирать». Не окажись он в больнице, возможно, у него был бы шанс все исправить...

«У тебя получилось, Джеймс. Ты победил».

Заплутав в собственных болезненных мыслях, Шерлок не заметил, как закончилось содержимое первой бутылки. Его мутило, голова вдруг стала тяжелой. Он прикрыл глаза, моментально проваливаясь в полный невнятных видений сон, который, впрочем, не продлился долго. Дурнота вырвала его из полудремы, и он едва успел добраться до ванной, где его стошнило.

Немного придя в себя, он открыл кран и принялся умываться ледяной водой, несколько раз прополоскал рот. Это все, на что он был сейчас способен.

Грудь нещадно болела от нагрузки, но наконец-то в голове не было никаких мыслей. Вообще никаких. Кое-как вытерев руки и лицо, он вернулся в гостиную, даже не взглянув на свое отражение. Он и сам знал, насколько отвратительно выглядит. Мало кто смог бы узнать в нем сейчас миллионера, владельца ведущего американского издания и любимца таблоидов всех мастей.

Он невозможно _устал_.

Шерлок развалился на прежнем месте на диване, машинально прослеживая влажные дорожки дождевых капель, стекающих по окнам от потолка к полу, пока прикуривал очередную сигарету. Едва она дотлела, он выбросил бычок в пепельницу и открыл вторую бутылку виски.

Если бы Джон был здесь, давно отвесил бы ему оплеуху за такое варварское отношение к собственному здоровью, отобрал бы сигареты и алкоголь, приготовил бы вкусный ужин и заставил поесть.

Только Джона здесь _не было_.

Алкоголь горькой прохладной лавой струился по горлу, унося с собой обрывки мыслей. Ему даже не приходило в голову позвонить в офис компании, узнать, как там обстоят дела, возможно, даже съездить туда. Даже если бы ему сообщили, что от офиса остались одни руины, он бы не пошевелился.

Потому он просто полулежал на диване, пил, курил и _пытался_ ни о чем не думать.

Потому что думать означало в очередной раз прийти к выводу, что собственными руками разрушил свою жизнь и свое счастье. Сейчас для него это было слишком, больше, чем он мог выдержать, несмотря на всю внешнюю твердость, жесткость, даже жестокость. Если бы какому-нибудь убийце взбрело в голову сейчас ворваться к нему, он бы просто раскинул руки в стороны.

Долгие часы протянулись в полубреду-полусне, пока его внимание не привлек щелчок замка на входной двери. Но у него не было сил даже повернуть голову. Может, вселенная услышала его и послала наемника? В конце концов, единственный человек, с которым он чувствовал себя по-настоящему нужным, ушел. Вместе с ним исчез и прежний Шерлок Холмс. Этот же мужчина скорее напоминал тень себя прежнего, ощущая себя полным ничтожеством. Он отчаянно вцепился в запутанные сальные волосы руками, прикрыв глаза и с трудом сдержав стон отчаяния.

В таком состоянии его и застала Молли Хупер, его секретарь и человек, на котором все последнее время было управление изданием.

— Мистер Холмс, — она от дверей заметила хозяина квартиры, точнее, его макушку, которая еле-еле виднелась из-за спинки дивана.

Шерлок не ответил. Только досадливо скривился.

— Мистер Холмс, — повторила девушка, делая еще несколько шагов по гостиной, обходя диван. — Что вы здесь делаете?

— Это моя квартира, — огрызнулся он, и, наконец, поднял на нее влажный агрессивный взгляд. — А вот что здесь делаешь ты?

— Вас же должны были выписать только завтра утром. Я приехала в больницу, хотела передать это вам, но мне сказали, что вас нет там уже два дня, — она продемонстрировала ему пакет из магазина мужской одежды и еще один — с фруктами.

— С чего ты вообще взяла, что мне нужна твоя помощь? Что мне _нужна_ чья-то помощь? Откуда у тебя ключи? — требовательно спросил он.

— За это готова принести свои извинения, — Молли положила пакеты на край дивана и, проигнорировав первые вопросы, ответила на последний: — Узнав, что вас нет в больнице, я пыталась вам дозвониться, но ваш телефон был отключен. Я забеспокоилась, вернулась в офис и нашла запасные ключи от вашей квартиры у вас в кабинете.

Шерлок бросил взгляд на телефон, который, судя по всему, разрядился, пока он здесь _отдыхал_.

— Какое ты имела право рыться в моих вещах?! — казалось, Шерлок давно не чувствовал такой злости. Он знал, что секретарь действовала из лучших побуждений, но это понимание маячило где-то за пределами возникшего негодования.

— Я должна была убедиться, что с вами все в порядке, — та невозмутимо пожала плечами.

— Какое тебе до меня дело? Может, я умер! — вскричал тот, поднимаясь с места. — Могут все отвалить от меня?!

— Не надо так говорить, мистер Холмс. Вы нужны нам, компании не справиться без вас.

— Мне плевать на эту компанию! — практически проорал Шерлок. — Пле-вать!

— Мистер Холмс, это неправда. Просто сейчас у вас тяжелое время. Вы еще не до конца поправились, и алкоголь отнюдь не способствует этому.

— Знаешь, что? Ты меня утомила. Ты уволена, так что с этой минуты тебя тоже не должна волновать судьба этой проклятой компании! А теперь уходи.

Молли дернулась от прозвучавших в крике слов, будто от пощечины, но не отвела глаз от взбешенного взгляда своего шефа.

— С удовольствием напишу заявление на увольнение, но только тогда, когда вы будете в состоянии его подписать и не будете напоминать сбежавшего из притона наркомана, — бросила Молли и, положив ключи на столик возле бутылки виски, молча вышла из квартиры, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, перед этим добавив:

— Ваша машина внизу на паркинге. Забрала ее со спецстоянки ФБР.

Шерлок еще несколько секунд смотрел на закрывшуюся за мисс Хупер дверь, потом вдруг схватил полупустую бутылку виски и с криком швырнул ее в стену. Пытаясь отдышаться от этого всплеска эмоций, он бездумно наблюдал, как по светлой стене сползают вниз капли янтарного цвета, оставляя огромный грязный след. На полу поблескивала россыпь осколков, в которых отражался поникающий через окно скудный свет.

Теперь он злился на себя. Точнее — только на себя. Молли была не виновата в том, что беспокоилась, — она поступила как друг, а он наговорил ей гадостей и чуть не уволил. Хорошо, что его секретарь отличалась благоразумием и не восприняла его слова всерьез. Тем не менее, он обидел ее. В нем поднялась очередная волна отвращения к себе. Он почти без сил опустился на пол, снова, не отрываясь, глядя на лежащее на столе письмо.

Как он мог ей объяснить, что возненавидел ее пару минут назад только за то, что в эту дверь вошла именно она, а не Джон?

Теперь он ненавидел себя. За свою слабость, за глупую нелепую надежду. За то, во что превратился, словно кто-то кроме него был виновен в его бедах. Он снова нервно закурил, дотянувшись до зажигалки и оставшихся в пачке сигарет. Его рука дрожала, потому на письмо попала горстка пепла. Шерлок выругался и поспешил смахнуть его, но местами пепел успел прожечь бумагу.

Отбросив листок в сторону, он сложил руки на столике и уронил на них голову, тяжело выдыхая. Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким ничтожным и бесполезным.

***

Следующим утром Шерлок проснулся с головной болью, но, что странно, на кровати. Он даже не помнил, как добрался сюда, и почему именно _сюда_ , черт побери. Вероятно, его одурманенный алкоголем и никотином мозг решил, что это лучшее место для сна.

Он тяжело перевернулся на упругом латексном матрасе и сел, усиленно потирая лицо, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. В первый раз в жизни БДСМ-атрибутика не возбуждала и вообще казалась настолько чудовищно неуместной. Шерлок запретил себе вспоминать их с Джоном последнюю сессию здесь. «На какой диагноз психиатра тянет ощущение, что даже стек «смотрит» на тебя осуждающе?» — невесело усмехнулся Шерлок.

Закашлявшись, он вдруг осознал, как сильно пересохло в горле, и поспешил выйти из этой комнаты, чтобы не возвращаться сюда. По крайней мере, пока. Чертова, проклятая надежда, призрак. Он едва ли смел по-настоящему надеяться, что у него есть это «пока».

Утолив жажду водой из-под крана, склонившись над кухонной раковиной, он дошел до ванной и, наконец, поднял глаза на свое отражение в зеркале. Молли Хупер была права. Чертов сбежавший из притона наркоман. Он недовольно провел по сантиметровой щетине ладонью и поморщился от отвращения. Затем перевел взгляд на свалявшиеся волосы, местами напоминающие грязную мочалку. Никогда еще он не позволял себе так выглядеть.

Простояв перед зеркалом еще несколько минут, Шерлок разделся и залез в душевую кабину, придерживаясь руками за стены, чтобы совладать с головокружением, как подозревал он, от голода. Он включил чуть теплую воду, мельком подумав о том, что придется делать новую перевязку, и понадеялся, что в домашней аптечке найдется бинт. Он просто стоял под душем, позволяя воде барабанить по коже, избавляя от похмелья — ненавистного состояния, и постепенно возвращая способность здраво мыслить.

После душа он вновь вернулся к большому зеркалу с подсветкой и принялся приводить в порядок свое лицо. Поразительно, как быстро можно обзавестись бородой, особо не планируя такого изменения имиджа. Несмотря на слабость в теле, Шерлок уверенно держал бритву, мазок за мазком избавляясь от уродливой неаккуратной щетины. Закончив, он намазал щеки гелем после бритья и принялся сушить волосы, на расчесывание которых пришлось потратить еще несколько минут после этого.

«Как ему удалось меня не убить?», — задался он вопросом, внимательно рассматривая в отражении след от ранения. Он понимал, что еще немного, каких-то пару миллиметров, и его бы не спасли. Вопрос «зачем спасали?» навязчиво маячил среди остальных мыслей, и Шерлок неопределенно хмыкнул, отходя от зеркала.

Вряд ли Мориарти планировал такой исход, ведь его целью был Джон, но Шерлок, несмотря ни на что, был рад, что сумел среагировать вовремя и оттолкнуть его.

«Пусть не со мной, но живой», — кивнул он сам себе.

Еще полчаса ушли на то, чтобы сделать новую перевязку, одеться и съесть обед быстрого приготовления. Теперь Шерлок Холмс спускался на парковку в привычном для себя презентабельном виде. Он не нашел любимое пальто, но, немного подумав, вспомнил, что оно, скорее всего, осталось в доме Питера Бёрка. Подбирать другое не хотелось, и он решил отказаться от верхней одежды, тем более что на улице распогодилось, и солнце почтило Нью-Йорк своими лучами.

Голова все еще побаливала, но он справедливо решил, что окончательно свихнется в четырех стенах — три недели он будто жил в вакууме, но Молли вчера напомнила ему о том, что даже у него все еще есть обязательства, которые он должен выполнять, вне зависимости от того, потерпела крах его личная жизнь или нет.

Перед выходом он заметил на столике, заваленном всяким мусором, ключи, которые оставила секретарь. Помимо ключей от квартиры там также лежали ключи от машины. Он снова почувствовал укол совести за свое вчерашнее поведение.

Теперь, заводя мотор и выезжая с парковки, он даже в машине ощущал острую нехватку Джона. Поставив телефон на зарядку прямо в авто, поскольку не подумал сделать этого дома, он стал ждать, пока он включится. Давно ему не приходило в голову, что, по сути, кроме Джона у него никого и не было.

Правда, существовал еще один человек, который был ему в некоторой степени близок, и который определенно видел Джона последним из его окружения. Тот человек, который принес ему письмо и вел себя крайне странно. Вовсе не типично для себя.

Ирэн Адлер.

Шерлок выезжал на дорогу, ведущую к ее дому, и ругал себя за то, что только сейчас подумал об этом. Воистину, эти лекарства, которыми его накачивали в больнице, а дома еще и алкоголь, напрочь уничтожили его способность думать и анализировать, замечать детали — качества, которыми он всегда так гордился.

«В конце концов, я хочу знать, что именно Джон ей сказал, когда отдавал это письмо. Они же должны были о чем-то разговаривать! Вдруг он сказал ей, куда направляется? Если я все это узнаю, я смогу справиться с этим. Почему она не связалась со мной после визита в больницу?».

С такими мыслями он доехал до дома своей единственной подруги. После переезда из «наскучившего» ей особняка Ирэн жила в элитном жилом комплексе, состоявшем из трех высоток. Выделялись эти здания тем, что не казались насквозь стеклянными, как большая часть домов на Манхеттене. Окна ее квартиры, как он помнил, выходили на залив, и хоть дома не превышали высоты в шестнадцать этажей, от открывавшегося вида, особенно на закате, запросто могло захватить дух.

Охрана дома беспрекословно распахнула ворота перед его машиной, едва узнав за рулем друга одного из жильцов, хоть номер машины, как и сам автомобиль, изменился. Он въехал в красивый двор, едва ли замечая старательно выполненную ландшафтными дизайнерами работу, красочные клумбы, на которых только должны были распуститься цветы, и деревья, на которых недавно набухли почки.

Припарковав машину, Шерлок вошел в дом. Консьерж, который хорошо его знал, взглянул на посетителя как-то растерянно, но ничего не сказал. Шерлоку показалось это подозрительным, но он решил не терять время. Поднявшись на четырнадцатый этаж, на котором располагалось две квартиры, он прошел по коридору к пентхаусу Ирэн и резко остановился, неверяще глядя на дверь. Она была опечатана, а крест-накрест на дверной раме были наклеены желтые полицейские ленты.

— Что за черт, — пробормотал он.

— Вы кто такой? — послышался сварливый голос пожилой женщины, которая выглянула из квартиры напротив.

Шерлок обернулся. Перед ним стояла ухоженная женщина немного старше шестидесяти, ее благосостояние выдавала модная укладка, аккуратный маникюр и явно дорогая, но неброская косметика. Одета она была в скромное платье из предпоследней коллекции «Диор», поверх него был надет фартук. В руках она держала небольшой мяч, за спиной маячил мальчик лет семи, которого заботливая старушка, вероятно, хотела отпустить на прогулку в охраняемый двор, когда наткнулась на незнакомого человека в холле.

— Простите, а что здесь произошло? — спросил Холмс, указывая на дверь позади себя. — Почему квартира опечатана?

— А вам что за дело? Кто вы такой? — настойчиво повторила женщина свой вопрос, поправляя очки, а следом — фартук. Из ее квартиры плыл аромат жаркого.

— Шерлок Холмс, я друг Ирэн Адлер, она здесь жила. Она переехала, вы не знаете?

— Ох, если бы, — очевидно, он резко перестал казаться женщине подозрительным. Она что-то тихо сказала ребенку и прикрыла дверь. — Умерла, вертихвостка.

— Что? — Шерлок не верил своим ушам. Ирэн — мертва? Как это вообще могло быть возможно?

— Умерла. Убили ее, ага, — доверительно кивнула собеседница и продолжила рассказывать: — Недели три назад, дело к вечеру шло, слышу — «Бах! Бах! Бах!», как будто из пистолета стреляли. Побоялась высунуться, мало ли что, город-то у нас неспокойный, слышали, наверное, как недавно главаря какой-то банды головорезов убили, полицейские, в смысле. Поди знай, может не всех еще и задержали…

— Что было потом? — нетерпеливо перебил ее Шерлок, желая, чтобы женщина вернулась к теме убийства Ирэн.

— Приехала полиция, — собеседница скривилась. — Тоже, как вы, стали выспрашивать. А я что? Я же не выходила, дома сидела как мышь. Мой сын работает в другом городе, а со мной только мальчик да помощница по хозяйству…

— Это полицейские сказали, что ее убили? — вновь прервал ее Шерлок.

— Они, они самые. Безобидная она была соседка, да больно странная, что ли. Непонятно, чем она занималась. Иногда к ней приходили странные люди. Я их не знаю. Они не местные. Девушка у нее еще какая-то бывала, выглядела всегда очень скромно, даже строго. Я пару раз ее видела. Непонятные какие-то отношения, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Еще видела здесь незадолго до ее смерти мужчину — невысокий такой, лысый, с усами, — женщина прищурилась, что-то припоминая, Шерлок слушал, затаив дыхание. — Они тогда пришли к мисс Адлер вместе с той девушкой, в смысле, выходили вместе, а пришли, может, и порознь.

— Не знаете, кто это был?

— Нет, — покачала та головой. — Девушку один раз я видела случайно, когда вернулась из магазина, она как раз уходила. А потом уже вместе с мужчиной. Они слишком громко разговаривали, мне даже показалось, что ругались.

— Мужчина и эта девушка?

— Нет-нет, девушка и мисс Адлер.

— А что они говорили?

— Я не знаю, я же не стану подслушивать чужие ссоры! — возмутилась женщина. — Услышала шум, посмотрела в глазок, чтобы узнать, что происходит. Вот и все.

— Вы говорили об этом полиции?

— Ну разумеется, — хмыкнула она и вдруг, кажется, первый раз за время беседы, внимательно посмотрела на Шерлока. — Постойте-ка, вы не тот ли самый…

— Спасибо, всего доброго, — Шерлок быстрым шагом направился назад к лифту.

Он отказывался верить, что Ирэн больше нет, это просто, черт побери, не укладывалось в голове! Как она умерла? Кто ее убил? За что? В чем она была замешана?

Оказавшись на первом этаже, с трудом поборов в себе желание впечатать кулак в стенку лифта, Шерлок направился мимо выхода к консьержу.

— Чем могу помочь, мистер Холмс? — натянуто улыбнулся служащий, чье имя на бейдже было Клифф Хоппс.

— Ирэн Адлер, — процедил Шерлок. — Что произошло?

— Бедная женщина, — стушевался тот еще больше: затаившаяся буря во взгляде Шерлока отнюдь не предвещала ничего хорошего. — Она была так молода, и такая ужасная смерть…

— Что случилось? Когда ее убили?

— Тридцатого апреля, — вздохнул тот и взглянул на камеры, после чего вновь переключил свое внимание на Шерлока. — Полиция меня уже обо всем расспросила.

— Я не полиция, — отрезал Холмс. — Расскажите мне все. Что произошло в тот вечер? Убийцу поймали?

Клифф виновато потупился.

— Мисс Адлер приехала домой в середине дня, веселая, с покупками из магазина, даже чемодан купила, наверное, собиралась на отдых. Была приветливой, улыбалась. Больше она никуда не выходила, и к ней никто не приходил. По крайней мере, я об этом не знаю, а здесь невозможно пройти незамеченным — повсюду камеры.

Шерлок скептически вскинул бровь, давая понять, что на самом деле думает о «невозможности» проникнуть куда бы то ни было.

— Кто вызвал полицию?

— Ее соседка, миссис Дженнис, позвонила мне и сообщила о выстрелах. Я вызвал полицию.

— И все? Никто из посторонних не входил, но человек мертв?! — повысил Шерлок голос. — Вы отлучались куда-то со своего поста?

— Нет, — заверил его Клифф. — Я не знаю, как эти трое попали в дом!

— Трое? Кто такие эти «трое»? — Шерлок склонился над стойкой, за которой сидел консьерж, и поморщился от тупой боли в ране, о которой за последние десять минут успел забыть.

— Я не знаю, — Клифф начал подавать первые признаки истерики. — За пару минут до звонка миссис Дженнис мимо меня прошли три человека, я не узнал их, но думаю, что это были мужчины.

— Вы составляли фоторобот?

— Их лиц не был видно, на камерах тоже, я отдал все записи полиции. Я не заподозрил ничего, они просто… прошли мимо меня и вышли. Я же тогда еще не знал ничего!

Шерлок со злостью хлопнул ладонями по стойке, что заставило его собеседника подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Стиснув челюсти, чтобы не зарычать, он, не прощаясь, выскочил на улицу.

Сев в машину, он несколько минут ждал, пока успокоится сердцебиение и перестанут дрожать руки. Первый шок проходил, но в голове маячила эгоистичная мысль: Ирэн умерла, и она была единственной, кто мог дать хоть какую-то информацию о Джоне.

Он со злостью ударил ладонями по рулю, но вдруг замер.

«Разве это не странно? Получается, Ирэн умерла _буквально_ через пару дней после того, как ушел Джон. Ее убили, и сделать это могли только очень серьезные люди, которым она умудрилась перейти дороги. Мне хорошо известны ее методы «работы». Компромат? Кто-то охотился за ним, но не достиг желаемого и убил ее?»

Зацепившись за эту мысль, он вытащил смартфон из кармана пиджака и принялся просматривать все громкие темы в ведущих американских СМИ за последние три недели. Он и в больнице следил за повесткой, но, находясь под действием лекарств, мог что-то упустить. Ничего. Все как обычно — никаких сенсаций, громких скандалов с влиятельными людьми, с которыми Ирэн могла быть связана, ничего взрывоопасного и сверхъестественного, а ведь она предпочитала собирать на влиятельных людей именно такие «сведения», чтобы строить на этой информации свою защиту, если ей это понадобится.

«Не компромат. Будь это так, это уже было бы во всех газетах, я бы не пропустил такого. У нее было все распланировано на все случаи жизни и даже смерти, если бы ее убили из-за этого, компромат был бы во всех крупнейших изданиях в тот же вечер».

Шерлок прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Ее убили сразу после того, как она передала ему письмо от Джона. Вела себя странно, нервничала, и этот ее извиняющийся взгляд.

«Ирэн, во что ты вляпалась? И как это связано с исчезновением Джона?»

Он очень хотел верить, что связь между этими событиями — не следствие развившейся у него паранойи. Иначе это будет значить, что у него нет ни единой зацепки по обоим этим делам.

В голову забрела мысль: а знала ли Ирэн, что нажила себе в буквальном смысле смертельного врага? Знала и не сказала ему ничего? Шерлок мог допустить, что, окажись она в реально безвыходном положении, она бы его вытащила и с того света.

Следом за этой мыслью пришла еще одна, более жестокая: когда в прошлый раз он оказался в подобной ситуации, его спасла Ирэн, буквально вытащила из персонального ада, в который он загнал себя после смерти отца. Теперь у него действительно никого не осталось. В который раз он почти физически ощутил, как его жизнь рушится, осыпается на глазах. И он ничего не может с этим сделать.

Отчаянно захотелось закурить, и Шерлок пожалел, что уничтожил дома всю заначку.

Он еще несколько минут не двигался с места, пытаясь вспомнить, упоминала ли Ирэн за все долгое время их знакомства каких-то своих родственников, кого он мог бы сейчас поддержать и о чем-то расспросить, но ничего не приходило в голову. Черт, он даже не знал, был ли у нее сейчас кто-нибудь, он почти ничего не знал о ее отношениях после того, как они расстались много лет назад. Он даже не имел представления о ее друзьях. Вывод был неутешителен: он был слишком эгоистичен и зациклен на себе, чтобы озадачиться подобным вопросом и поинтересоваться у нее.

Единственное, что ему было известно, это то, что у Ирэн была девушка — Кейт, кажется, но они разошлись. Это он помнил. Она упомянула об этом мельком в тот вечер, когда Шерлок пришел к ней весь разбитый, — тогда ему казалось, что весь мир против него, и даже человек, в которого он впервые влюбился — впервые за тридцать пять лет. Ирэн выслушала его, не лезла в душу, позволив выговориться, и помогла разобраться в мучившей его проблеме, поспособствовав примирению с Джоном. И он снова бросился в собственные отношения, расследование и разработку планов по поимке Мориарти. А о подруге вспоминал, только когда ему нужна была ее помощь. Чувство стыда за тот план с поцелуем, чтобы отвлечь Джона, до сих пор было живо в нем, и эта ситуация только дополняла список его «подвигов», из-за которых он считал себя недостойным прощения.

Усилием воли он взял себя в руки, не позволяя себе снова скатиться в то состояние, в каком провел последние недели. Немного успокоившись, Шерлок все же завел мотор и поехал в офис, решив попытаться разузнать подробности смерти Ирэн в полиции чуть позже. Спешить было уже некуда. А в офисе у него было важное дело.

Управление компанией в его ближайшие планы не входило.

***

Удивленно-сочувствующие взгляды, которыми его встретила редакция, вызывали только раздражение. Шерлок старался игнорировать их, но путь до собственного кабинета показался ему почти бесконечным. На своем месте за столом, заваленным бумагами из корректуры, вырезками из газет и другими документами, сидела Молли и что-то набирала на компьютере, но как только шеф появился в поле зрения, тут же вскинула на него взгляд и встала.

— Мистер Холмс, — кивнула она.

— Здравствуй, Молли.

— Рада видеть, что вы в порядке, — она склонилась над столом и вытащила из ящика листок бумаги. — Я написала заявление.

Шерлок вздохнул, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, пряча смущение.

— Пойдем, — кивнул он на свой кабинет. — Мне нужно кое-что сказать тебе.

Секретарь послушно вышла из-за стола и прошла за ним.

— Я вас слушаю, — Молли первой нарушила паузу, образовавшуюся после того, как Шерлок закрыл дверь. — Но прежде всего я хочу извиниться за то, что позволила себе лишнего. Я не должна была искать ключи без вашего разрешения и тем более — приходить к вам в дом и оскорблять вас.

Договорив, Молли протянула ему заявление. Шерлок не спешил брать его.

— Думаю, что… — он прочистил горло, — ты была права на мой счет.

— Я не хотела…

— Ты была права, — повторил Шерлок. — Ты все сделала правильно, просто твой босс — неисправимый, зацикленный на себе мудак.

— Мистер Холмс… — Молли смутила эта неожиданная откровенность.

— Это правда, — он горько усмехнулся, прохаживаясь по кабинету. — Я не могу заставить тебя остаться, но мне жаль, что вчера у меня вырвались эти слова об увольнении. Ты не ошиблась, что я себя не контролировал.

— Я все понимаю, — улыбнулась Молли. — Честно говоря, я надеялась, что вы передумаете, — призналась она и разорвала листок с заявлением напополам. Шерлок слабо улыбнулся, почувствовав некоторое облегчение. — Я так прикипела к «Холмс-Юнайтед», что не представляю себя ни в каком другом месте.

— Что ж, я рад это слышать, — Шерлок был благодарен ей за то, что она не заводит разговор о Джоне. Она была умной девушкой, другую он бы никогда не нанял на эту должность. Тем более что на этих хрупких с виду плечах весь последний месяц лежало управление компанией. — Думаю, ты не будешь возражать против повышения?

— О… что? — казалось, она не могла поверить в услышанное. — За что? Если из-за вчерашнего — все в порядке, правда.

— Брось, ты и так ведешь все основные дела вот уже месяц, даже больше, учитывая… — он чуть не сказал вслух про их с Джоном медовый месяц, мысль больно кольнула где-то внутри, потому он добавил: — мое продолжительное отсутствие. Эрик Ротт давно не справляется и все еще занимает должность заместителя по чистой случайности. О причине увольнения Джереми Андерса мы помним, — он выразительно взглянул на пока еще секретаря. — Так ты согласна быть моим новым замом? С повышением зарплаты до соответствующего уровня, разумеется.

— Да, конечно, — наконец, Молли поняла, что босс настроен серьезно. — Я не подведу вас.

— Тогда подготовь документы о твоем назначении и подделай мою подпись, я знаю, что ты умеешь, — он улыбнулся чуть шире и искреннее. Шерлок мельком подумал о том, что, хоть акции все еще ему не принадлежат формально, локальные вопросы он, как главный редактор, все еще уполномочен решать единолично.

— Вы не планируете задерживаться здесь? — как-то даже слишком понимающе вдруг спросила мисс Хупер.

— Я не готов сейчас всем этим заниматься, — покачал Холмс головой и прошел к столу, положил туда запасные ключи от квартиры, потом достал записную книжку, что-то написал там, после чего вырвал лист и вернулся к Молли. — Вот, это решит текущие вопросы.

— Это же номер вашего личного счета? — она подняла на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Да, другого выхода у нас пока нет. До конца года действуют договоры с банками по зарплатам и аренде. А это твоя подстраховка на случай, если понадобится срочно заплатить внештатным фотографам, купить эксклюзивную информацию, ну и так далее. Не мне тебе объяснять, ты все прекрасно знаешь.

— Поняла, хорошо, — она с какой-то грустью вновь посмотрела на него, и Шерлоку немедленно захотелось спрятаться от этого взгляда.

— И еще. Вызови ко мне домой проверенную клининговую службу, — Молли кивнула. — Значит, договорились, — он сел на диван и взъерошил волосы, вспоминая, все ли сказал и сделал здесь, прежде чем отправиться в полицию. — Молли, скажи мне, что приняла мои извинения? — он посмотрел на нее снизу вверх.

— Боже, мистер Холмс, — она опустилась на диван рядом с боссом, — в извинениях нет никакого смысла. Я вовсе не сержусь, и сама была несдержанна. Главное, что вы в порядке.

— Молли, — вдруг замер тот. — Повтори еще раз, что ты сказала.

— Главное, что вы в порядке, — с нотками непонимания в голосе, повиновалась мисс Хупер.

— Повтори всю фразу целиком, — требовательно настоял Шерлок, глядя на девушку с маниакальным блеском в глазах.

— Боже, мистер Холмс, в извинениях нет никакого смысла. Я вовсе не сержусь, и сама была несдержанна. Главное, что вы в порядке.

Взгляд Шерлока стал стеклянным, он лихорадочно соображал. В памяти кружился калейдоскоп мыслей и слов, среди которых неоновыми буквами маячил один из их с Джоном последних разговоров.

_«— Знай, что если когда-нибудь нам действительно придется расстаться, я буду самым несчастным человеком во всем мире, но никаких извинений не будет._

_— Почему? — тихо спросил Шерлок, почти не дыша._

_— Да потому что виноваты будем мы оба, иначе просто не бывает. Если мы дойдем до этого, в извинениях не будет никакого смысла. Даже во взаимных._

_— Ни за что, я этого не допущу. Мы всегда придумаем, как все исправить»._

Шерлок поднялся, не слыша, даже не вникая в то, что ему говорила обеспокоенная его странным поведением Молли. Он сложил ладони лодочкой и стал метаться по кабинету, едва ли замечая что-то перед собой. Что же они тогда обсуждали? Ревность к Нилу, потенциальное предательство и расставание.

И главное — что виноваты в случае расставания будут _оба_ , и это неизменно.

_«— Если я решу тебя бросить, это будет значить только одно — ты меня предал. Скорее всего, я сломаю тебе нос, а потом пойду прыгать со смотровой площадки от угрызений совести»._

Но Джон _не был ни в чем виноват_ перед ним! Вот оно, вот эта проклятая мелочь, которая маячила буквально перед носом, но из-за невозможности сосредоточиться он никак не мог увидеть, ухватиться за нее. Не был виноват, не совершал ошибок, но _извинился_. Написал «Прости». Хотя виноват был _Шерлок_. Что давало ему крохотную надежду на то, что все еще может наладиться.

И этот _«прыжок в новую жизнь»_.

Он намеренно использовал именно это слово — _«прыжок»_ — в своем письме, как отсылку к тому важному разговору. Джон всегда настаивал на обсуждении проблем, на том, что не всегда то, что кажется очевидным, является истиной.

Джон определенно имел в виду не то, что написал. Все его письмо — это код, а факт предательства — лишь повод! Вопрос лишь в том, зачем ему это понадобилось? И эта гибель Ирэн сразу после передачи письма — эти события действительно _связаны_!

С глаз будто окончательно спала пелена.

— Я чертов идиот!

***


	2. Глава 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Работа также публикуется здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9828836

***

— Мистер Холмс, с вами все в порядке? — Молли прекрасно видела, что шеф _не в порядке_ , но молча наблюдать за его метаниями по кабинету было выше ее сил. Она машинально сминала в руках порванное заявление на увольнение и тоже начинала нервничать.

Шерлок не отвечал, продолжая хаотично расхаживать из стороны в сторону и бормотать что-то вполголоса.

— Мистер Холмс! — девушка встала и остановила его, вцепившись в его руки чуть повыше локтей.

Шерлок замер, казалось, только сейчас вспомнив, что находится в кабинете не один.

— Молли, оформляй документы и приступай к своим новым обязанностям, а мне пора, — он выпутался из хватки и бросился к выходу.

— Сэр, что делать со статьями конкурентов о вас? — прокричала Молли, когда Холмс был уже за дверью.

— Мне все равно, — отмахнулся он, — придумай что-нибудь.

— Версия о том, что покушение на вас связано с профессиональной деятельностью, соответствует действительности? — Молли выбежала в холл следом за шефом.

— Для наших читателей — да.

Молли скептически приподняла бровь, но оставила свои умозаключения при себе, вместо этого спрашивая:

— А что насчет «одинокой выписки несчастного миллионера»? — девушка кивнула на разворот газеты с упомянутым заголовком, которая лежала на ее столе.

— Игнорируй это, — Шерлок сделал шаг к выходу, но вдруг остановился и вновь повернулся к Молли. — И еще. Вероятно, я на некоторое время исчезну из поля зрения. Если это произойдет, ты станешь исполняющим обязанности генерального директора до моего возвращения.

— Что? Мистер Холмс…

— Ты справишься. У тебя есть все необходимое, чтобы обеспечить бесперебойную работу компании.

Больше не слушая попыток Молли возражать и задержать его еще хоть на минуту, Шерлок продолжил свой путь до лифта, но на пути оказался перехвачен одним из сотрудников.

— Мистер Холмс, с возвращением вас! — залепетал вчерашний выпускник Колумбийского университета, который, насколько помнил Шерлок, работал в отделе новостей и отчаянно желал произвести впечатление на начальство. — Я хотел посоветоваться…

— Ценю ваше рвение, мистер Уайт, но по всем вопросам вы теперь можете обращаться к мисс Хупер. Будьте добры передать эту информацию своим коллегам.

Оставив юношу в недоумении поправлять очки, Шерлок, наконец, беспрепятственно добрался до лифта. Пока тот вез его на подземную парковку, он лихорадочно ерошил волосы и потирал лицо, пытаясь не потерять вновь обретенную почву под ногами.

«Джон не ушел. Нет… Он же оставил очевидную подсказку, ведь так? Но если…»

Он встряхнул головой, из-за чего на лоб выбился непослушный локон. Он запретил себе рассматривать подобные допущения, хотя бы до того момента, как разберется во всем, что произошло. Все было неспроста, и в исчезновении Джона была замешана Ирэн — теперь Шерлок точно был в этом убежден. Первым делом следовало выяснить, каким образом, и что именно ей было известно перед тем, как ее убили. И за что убили? Было так много вопросов и так мало — почти никаких! — зацепок.

Но был в этом городе человек, способный помочь ему найти хотя бы часть из них.

Из лифта на подземном паркинге Шерлок практически вылетел, едва ли не бегом стремясь поскорее добраться до своей машины. Оказавшись за рулем внедорожника, он резко сорвался с места, едва заведя мотор, и, рискуя зацепить капотом один из углов на выезде, рванул в сторону офиса ФБР.

***

Питер Бёрк неспешно заканчивал вкусный обед, сидя прямо за офисным столом в своем кабинете. Выдался на редкость спокойный и тихий день. У него были планы завершить все дела пораньше и, наконец-то, попасть домой, ведь только вчера в Нью-Йорк из Вашингтона вернулась его жена Элизабет. Питер рассудил, что с того света Джеймс Мориарти не сможет навредить его семье, поэтому, обсудив все с супругой, они приняли решение о ее возвращении. Это был эмоционально очень тяжелый и выматывающий разговор. Пожалуй, только благодаря бесконечной поддержке и пониманию жены он смог справиться с гибелью лучшего друга.

Несмотря на то, что он успел очень соскучиться по Элизабет за время ее отсутствия, был ряд вопросов, требующих его участия. Например, ему следовало все же навестить Шерлока Холмса в госпитале. От его лечащего врача, которому он снова звонил несколько дней назад, Питер был в курсе, что выписка назначена на сегодня. Ему не давали покоя странности в их отношениях с мужем, он не понимал, почему Джон вдруг стал недоступен, и что вообще могло стать причиной расставания? Он же своими глазами видел, что творилось с Ватсоном, когда Холмс был на грани жизни и смерти. По своему опыту он знал, что после такого обычно человек готов простить все что угодно.

Питер уже допивал свой кофе, когда в его кабинет без стука ворвался… взъерошенный Шерлок Холмс.

— Агент Бёрк.

Тот едва не подавился, к счастью, уже чуть теплым, напитком.

— Мистер Холмс, ради всего святого! — прочистив горло, Питер поднялся. — Что вы здесь делаете? Вы разве не должны быть в больнице?

— Я ушел оттуда три дня назад, — отмахнулся тот и прикрыл за собой дверь. — Мне нужно с вами поговорить.

С этими словами Шерлок, не дожидаясь приглашения, уселся в кресло для посетителей.

Питер шумно вздохнул, но тоже сел на свое место.

— Какое совпадение, — проворчал он, мысленно обещая себе больше не выписывать _временным_ консультантам постоянные пропуска. — Я тоже хотел с вами поговорить, даже собирался навестить вас в госпитале. Я говорил с вашим врачом, он сказал…

— Плевать, — перебил его Холмс, нервно взмахнув рукой. — Убийство Ирэн Адлер. Что о нем известно бюро?

Брови Питера поползли вверх от неожиданности вопроса.

— Я об этом слышал, — Бёрк в легком недоумении таращился на неожиданного визитера. — Но это дело полиции. Все, что могу сказать, — это было разбойное нападение, имевшее трагический финал. Преступников ищут.

— Мне нужны подробности, больше фактов, — весь вид Шерлока выдавал его нетерпение.

— На каком же основании? — Питер скрестил сложенные на столе руки, не сводя с него подозрительного взгляда.

— Я мало помогал вам? — начинал злиться Холмс, повышая голос. — Может ФБР просто дать мне немного информации? Это все, что мне нужно!

— Бюро признательно вам за ваш неоценимый вклад в поимку «Розовых пантер», — Питер, у которого лопнуло терпение, поднялся и прошел к двери, демонстративно открывая ее, — но здесь для вас больше нет никаких дел. Всего доброго.

Шерлок, не оборачиваясь, прикрыл глаза и обессиленно выдохнул, уронив голову на руки, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Питер нахмурился, а Холмс тем временем тихо заговорил:

— Пожалуйста, Питер. Помогите мне. Мне действительно больше не к кому обратиться.

Повисла полуминутная пауза, после чего Питер закрыл дверь и вернулся обратно на свое место, вспоминая о предупреждениях доктора С. Стивена о перепадах настроения этого бывшего пациента. Его гость выглядел подавленным, нервным, и если болезненный вид объяснялся преждевременным выходом из больницы, то _причину_ начала «депрессивного эпизода», который был налицо, предстояло выяснить.

— Я подумаю, что могу для вас сделать, — на этих словах Шерлок поднял на него полный надежды взгляд. — Но с одним условием. Вы ответите на мои вопросы и все подробно расскажете, включая ваши мотивы.

Холмс нехотя кивнул, на мгновение прикрыв глаза.

— Прекрасно. Итак… с вами все в порядке? — Питер заметил, как Шерлок потирает место ранения. — Может, вызвать врача?

Тот лишь нетерпеливо мотнул головой.

— Напрасно вы так рано выписались из больницы, очевидно, что ваше лечение еще не окончено, — укоризненно заметил Бёрк. — Вы нас очень напугали в тот день. Мистер Ватсон места себе не находил, — осторожно заметил Питер, прощупывая почву. — Давно его не видел.

— Я тоже, — горько усмехнулся Шерлок и с силой потер ладонями лицо, силясь сохранить остатки самоконтроля, чтобы снова не оказаться заложником собственных эмоций. Сейчас ему нужен был твердый разум.

— Что у вас произошло? — участливо спросил Питер.

— Он… ушел. Все дни, проведенные в больнице, я считал, что понимаю, _почему_ это случилось. До сегодняшнего дня.

— И при чем здесь убийство Ирэн Адлер? — Питер все меньше понимал, что происходит.

— Мы были друзьями. Именно она принесла мне его прощальное письмо, кольцо и фотографии.

— Фотографии? Какие? И почему же, по-вашему, он решил уйти от вас?

Шерлок тяжело вздохнул, но заставил себя продолжить рассказ, понимая, что иначе Бёрк не будет ему помогать, а он оставался его последней и единственной возможностью добраться до правды.

— Хорошо. По порядку — в конверте были снимки меня с Мориарти.

— Что? — воскликнул Бёрк.

— Это произошло за несколько дней до операции по «Пантерам», в тот день у нас была большая пресс-конференция по случаю приезда иностранной гостьи. Он пробрался в здание под видом репортера, вызвал меня на смотровую площадку.

— О чем вы говорили?

— Угрожали друг другу смертью. Ничего нового.

— И вы не сообщили об этом мне! — возмутился Питер.

— А зачем? — Шерлок подался вперед. — В этом не было ни малейшего смысла. Я бы с большой радостью сбросил его вниз, а потом с упоением наблюдал, как его останки соскребают с асфальта, только ни так, ни с помощью федералов в тот момент с ним было не справиться, поскольку у нас была цель брать всю эту шайку с поличным. Кроме того, он дал понять, что Себастиан Моран находится недалеко от Джона. Очередная угроза.

— И какова была цель его прихода? — Питер нехотя согласился с озвученными доводами.

— Чтобы я убрался вместе с ФБР с его дороги и не мешал плану. Как вы знаете, этого не случилось. Кто-то сделал фотографии и передал их Джону.

— И что вы сейчас пытаетесь мне сказать? Что такой рассудительный человек как мистер Ватсон из-за каких-то ваших фотографий с Джеймсом Мориарти просто взял и «ушел» от вас? — Питер был поражен прозвучавшим абсурдом. Если бы он сам не был свидетелем состояния Джона Ватсона в тот роковой вечер, он бы еще мог допустить подобное, но сейчас он твердо знал, что все это не более чем бред.

— Дело не только в фотографиях, — тихо сказал Шерлок. — Помните историю о нашей попытке взять Мориарти в Лондоне? Я говорил Джону о том, что чуть не попал к ним в плен и сбежал по пути в хостел, — Питер кивнул и жестом призвал продолжать. — Я солгал — и вам, и Джону, — снова горько улыбнулся Шерлок, ероша волосы. — Я не смог сбежать. Пытался, но не удалось. Мне приставили нож к горлу после неудачной попытки устроить ДТП.

— Что было дальше?

— Оказавшись в хостеле на окраине Лондона, я начал провоцировать Мориарти. И в какой-то момент все пошло не совсем по плану.

— А именно?

— Попробуйте догадаться, — огрызнулся Шерлок, но быстро взял себя в руки, глубоко вздохнув. — Впрочем, жаловаться не на что, он не успел перейти к чему-то большему, чем поцелуи. Как вы уже поняли, Джон как-то узнал обо всем, что там происходило. Мне неизвестно, кто ему рассказал. Кому это могло быть нужно, ведь к моменту, когда Джону стало это известно, уже не было в живых ни Мориарти, ни Морана. Других свидетелей не было, по крайней мере, я больше никого не видел. Вот только Джон все узнал. Он написал об этом в письме.

— Что именно в нем говорится? — Питер благоразумно решил не копаться в этих событиях, переходя сразу к сути.

— Что он все знает. И о Лондоне, и о последней встрече. И что моя ложь является причиной его ухода. — Шерлок помолчал. Вязкое слово «предательство» вертелось на языке, но он не хотел произносить его вслух. — После того, как в меня стреляли, я видел Джона только один раз, когда очнулся в реанимации. Ему как-то удалось убедить доктора впустить его. Он обещал вернуться позже, но больше не пришел. Потом меня перевели в другую палату, и пришла Ирэн с конвертом. Она была моей подругой. Можно сказать, единственным другом кроме Джона. Вела себя странно.

— В чем выражалась эта странность?

— Она… — Шерлок задумался, — избегала смотреть мне в глаза, была нервной и торопилась поскорее уйти. И еще ее слова. Она извинилась, сказала, что ей «очень жаль». Только за что она извинялась? За то, что принесла мне такие новости? Или… — Шерлок замер. — Или за то, что она была _вынуждена_ это сделать!

Шерлок вскочил и принялся расхаживать по кабинету агента Бёрка.

— Ее заставили, ее _определенно_ заставили, и по какой-то немыслимой причине она не смогла ослушаться этого человека. Кто он? Как он смог повлиять на нее? На женщину, у которой был компромат на всех влиятельных людей этого города!

— И даже на вас? — с ухмылкой уточнил Бёрк: разумеется, он был наслышан об этой особе, но, к счастью, пересекаться с ней ему не довелось.

— Думаю, да, — кивнул Шерлок после непродолжительного раздумья. — Впрочем, это не новость. У нас были отношения когда-то давно. Да и ей никогда бы не понадобилось использовать его — я всегда помогал ей, а она мне, когда этого требовали обстоятельства.

— И чего конкретно вы теперь хотите?

— Мне нужно осмотреть ее квартиру, она опечатана. Я был там, говорил с соседкой и консьержем, они рассказали о том, что знают, но этого крайне мало, чтобы восстановить всю картину. Помогите, Питер. Вы можете связаться с полицией и…

— И что я должен им сказать? — воскликнул Бёрк. — Это дело полиции, как я уже сказал, и классифицируется оно как обычное разбойное нападение. С какой стати ФБР туда вмешиваться?

— Не позиционируйте это как вмешательство ФБР, — нетерпеливо ответил Шерлок и вновь сел в кресло напротив Бёрка. — Уверен, у вас есть друзья в полиции, которые могли бы помочь.

Питер все еще скептически смотрел на Шерлока.

— Питер, — Шерлок подался вперед. — Ирэн Адлер — последний человек из всех, кого я знаю, кто видел Джона перед его исчезновением. Я убежден, что эти события связаны. В ее личных вещах может быть что-то важное, хоть какие-то зацепки. Возможно, я смогу узнать, с кем она общалась. Ее убили сразу после того, как она передала мне письмо. Я не верю в совпадения, тем более такие, тем более, после всего, что произошло.

Питер потер лоб, лихорадочно соображая, что ему предпринять.

— Вы понимаете, что все это звучит как домыслы, мистер Холмс?

— Возможно, но, агент Бёрк, — Шерлок не сводил с него пристального взгляда, — скажите, если бы у вас был шанс вернуть Нила Кэффри, вы бы им не воспользовались?

***

Добравшись до Бруклина, Шерлок припарковал свою машину через дорогу от ресторана «Небеса» напротив дома, в котором жил Джон до того, как переехал к нему на Уильям-стрит. Он понимал, что вероятность узнать здесь что-то новое крайне мала, но все же не мог просто сидеть и ждать звонка Бёрка, который пообещал ему подключить свои связи и добиться допуска в квартиру Ирэн Адлер.

Он несколько минут провел в салоне, глядя на знакомую ему дверь, на ступеньки, на которых оступился в ту ночь, когда пришел с разбитой после ДТП головой просить прощения у Джона за свое недоверие и обвинения. Наделал шума, из-за чего Джон открыл дверь раньше, чем он успел собраться с духом, чтобы нажать на кнопку звонка. В памяти до сих пор были живы воспоминания о той встрече и поцелуе, в который он утянул Джона, вымаливая прощение, из-за выпитого алкоголя не в силах выразить все свои чувства и раскаяние словами.

Он помнил каждый угол этой небольшой, но уютной квартирки, которую Джон снял, когда только приехал в Нью-Йорк. И тем нереальнее казалось то, что там давно уже жили другие люди.

Ни на что особенно не надеясь, Холмс отстегнул ремень безопасности, вышел из машины, поднялся на крыльцо и, не мешкая, позвонил в дверь. Меньше чем через минуту ему открыл пожилой невысокий мужчина.

— Чем могу помочь? — спросил тот с ярко выраженным русским акцентом. Шерлок видел, как хозяин дома оценивающе осматривает его с ног до головы, отмечая его дорогой костюм, обувь и автомобиль позади него.

— Здравствуйте. Мы с вами не знакомы, — начал Шерлок, мельком подумав, что сегодня действительно выглядит презентабельно, чего нельзя было сказать о нем все последние недели, — мое имя Шерлок Холмс, и я ищу своего… друга. Джона Ватсона. Он жил в этой квартире до вас. Вам что-нибудь о нем известно?

— Мое имя Алекс, — кивнул тот ему, — я знаю, о ком вы говорите. Мы виделись, когда я приходил смотреть квартиру вместе со своей женой. Мне все понравилось, квартира была в хорошем состоянии, все чисто и убрано. Приятный парень, но нет, больше я его никогда не видел с тех пор.

— Извините за беспокойство, — Шерлок подавил вздох и уже развернулся, чтобы спускаться, даже успел сделать шаг, когда Алекс снова заговорил:

— А кто он вообще, этот Джон Ватсон? Почему его все ищут?

Шерлок резко обернулся.

— Все? Кто «все»?

— Да чуть больше двух недель назад приходили какие-то странные люди, таких обычно в фильмах про телохранителей показывают, в черных костюмах. Вот как вы стали расспрашивать, тыкать мне в лицо телефон с его фотографией. А я что? Я ничего не знаю, сказал им все то же, что и вам.

— Спасибо, вы мне очень помогли, — Шерлок бросился назад к своей машине, толком не услышав слов прощания своего собеседника.

Оказавшись в салоне, он разблокировал смартфон и быстро набрал номер, по которому не хотел звонить весь последний месяц. Трубку сняли после первого гудка.

— Здравствуй, братец, — послышался надменный голос старшего брата.

— Майкрофт, какого черта ты вмешиваешься в мою жизнь?!

— Поясни суть своей претензии, будь любезен.

— Ты еще спрашиваешь?! Ты умудрился добраться до меня даже в США, у тебя что, по всему миру свои люди? И ты _поэтому_ предлагал мне помощь?

— Смысл твоей тирады все еще не ясен.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что не присылал своих людей в Нью-Йорк на поиски Джона после того, как он пропал?

Повисла продолжительная пауза, в течение которой Шерлок боролся с собой, чтобы окончательно не разорвать отношения с братом. Он уже собрался высказать с десяток новых претензий, как тот вдруг заговорил:

— Шерлок, я никого не присылал. О том, что _твой дорогой муж_ пропал, а не сбежал от тебя, я узнал только что из твоей эмоциональной речи. Из чего я заключаю, что тебе _действительно_ нужна помощь. Нужна была все это время. Но ты не соизволил…

Шерлок прикрыл глаза и сжал телефон до побелевших костяшек.

— Шерлок? Ты меня слышишь?

— Да, — Шерлок сбросил вызов и швырнул телефон на соседнее сиденье, после чего откинул голову на подголовник и, уставившись в потолок, постарался успокоить разбушевавшееся дыхание.

«Если Майкрофт не при чем, то кто тогда были эти люди, о которых говорил русский? Зачем они искали Джона?»

Он с силой потер лицо ладонями, пытаясь сосредоточиться на фактах, а не на своих эмоциях. За это он и не любил больницы — многочисленные бестолковые лекарства и успокоительные сводили на нет всю его способность к анализу и самоконтролю.

«Спокойно. То, что Джона искали какие-то люди, — это уже информация. Как и то, что они не были людьми Майкрофта. Судя по словам этого Алекса, Джона искали уже после того, как Ирэн принесла письмо. Если пока неизвестно, кто именно вел поиски, по чьей наводке они приезжали на старую квартиру Джона в Бруклине, следует подумать, где была та отправная точка, после чего Джон исчез».

Шерлок машинально поправил зеркало заднего вида и проехал несколько кварталов до табачного магазина, о наличии которого свидетельствовала точка на карте GPS-навигатора. Следующие пять минут он стоял, облокотившись о кузов своего авто, и с наслаждением затягивался и выдыхал сигаретный дым.

«Логика практически никогда меня не подводила. Когда Джон приходил ко мне в реанимацию, очевидно, после долгих уговоров врача пропустить его, он… был самим собой. Он волновался за меня. Держал меня за руку. По крайней мере, в тот момент он не собирался от меня уходить. Когда врач заставил его выйти оттуда, он пообещал вернуться «позже». Но больше не пришел. Исчез. Значит, что-то _вынудило_ его это сделать. Какова вероятность, что это «что-то» произошло с ним именно в стенах больницы?»

Докурив сигарету и выбросив окурок в урну в паре метров от него, Шерлок вновь сел машину и надавил на газ. Он надеялся, что Питер Берк еще не успел уйти с работы.

Ему повезло: когда Холмс вошел в холл ФБР на первом этаже, из лифта как раз выходил упомянутый агент. Завидев Шерлока, который буквально втолкнул его обратно в кабину, он только возмущенно вздохнул, выслушивая очередные просьбы о помощи.

На этот раз — с камерами наблюдения в больнице, в которой Шерлок лежал после ранения.

— Мистер Холмс, — Питер бросил свой портфель на кресло чуть резче, чем это уместно в приличном обществе, — вы хоть понимаете, что на это нет вообще никаких оснований? Если с квартирой Ирэн Адлер я еще смогу вам помочь, то здесь…

О, Шерлоку приходило это в голову, как и попытаться выкупить записи по своим каналам. Но значок ФБР значительно ускорит этот процесс, а отказываться от такой возможности он был не намерен. Кроме того, этот вариант не требовал посвящать в свои дела новых людей.

— Поймите, это все имеет прямое отношение к исчезновению Джона и, я уверен, смерти Ирэн Адлер. Мне надо понимать, говорил ли Джон с кем-то посторонним, — Питер все также скептически смотрел на него. — Джон не появлялся дома с того самого утра, как мы отправились за «Пантерами», все его вещи нетронуты. Он все это время провел в больнице, а потом просто испарился. Я должен знать…

— Хорошо, — Питер вскинул ладонь, останавливая поток красноречивых убеждений, с которыми, как агент ФБР, поспорить не мог. — Все действительно выглядит странно.

***

Спустя сорок минут Питер и Шерлок остановили свои машины на парковке больницы. Шерлока даже покоробило от возвращения сюда, учитывая, в каком состоянии он покидал это место несколько дней назад. Но разница заключалась в том, что теперь он не чувствовал себя бесполезным. Теперь у него была цель, загадка, разгадав которую он мог получить возможность вернуть Джона. Ради этого он бы спустился и в сам ад.

— Вы абсолютно уверены, что мистер Ватсон не появлялся дома после того, как навестил вас здесь? — уточнил Питер, пока они шли в сторону административного крыла.

— Да, абсолютно, — Шерлок ненавидел повторять сказанное, но в данном случае решил держать в узде свой характер, понимая, что Бёрку ничего не стоит отказаться от любого содействия ему.

Разумеется, он мог бы привлечь Майкрофта, но дело было в том, что Джон пропал здесь, в США, а Майкрофт и Лестрейд — люди, которым он доверял, сколько бы ни язвил в их адрес, — находились в Великобритании. Иными словами, толку от них на этом континенте не было.

— И другой квартиры…

— Нет, он жил в моей квартире, а от той, которую снимал, отказался до всей этой истории, сейчас там живут другие люди, я все проверил.

Питер кивнул, приняв к сведению эту информацию, и вошел в административное отделение.

— Добрый день, агент Бёрк, ФБР, — представился он, демонстрируя жетон секретарю. — Могу я поговорить с начальником службы охраны?

— Да, сэр, — отозвался мужчина, на бейдже которого значилось имя Крис. — А по какому вопросу?

— Это связано с покушением на мистера Холмса, — кивнул Питер на Шерлока, — он проходил лечение после ранения в вашей больнице. Нам нужны записи с камер видеонаблюдения за последний месяц.

— Понял, — кивнул тот, не вдаваясь с подробности. — Я доложу главврачу. Такие решения принимает он.

— Будьте любезны, — улыбнулся Бёрк.

Шерлок почти не вслушивался в этот разговор. Он очень рассчитывал на то, что записи с камер за последний месяц сохранились. Также он рассчитывал, что найдет на них ответы на свои вопросы. В противном случае он вновь окажется в самом начале.

— А могу я увидеть тело Ирэн Адлер? — спросил Шерлок, резко поворачиваясь с Бёрку.

— Мистер Холмс, имейте совесть, — прорычал Питер вполголоса. — Сразу скажу, что на это можно не рассчитывать.

Шерлок досадливо поджал губы.

— А ваш друг из полиции еще не решил наш вопрос?

— Ваш вопрос, — чуть слышно отозвался Питер, прочищая горло. — Пока нет.

— А не хотите его поторопить?

Подобрать язвительный ответ Бёрка лишил вернувшийся администратор.

— Порядок, я вас провожу. Главврач сказал, что вы получите все, что вам необходимо.

Крис проводил Шерлока и Бёрка в небольшое помещение с множеством мониторов, которые транслировали происходящее на всех этажах госпиталя. За столом перед экранами сидели трое охранников, один из них встал со своего места, увидев вошедших.

— Добрый день, — поздоровался Бёрк и продемонстрировал свой жетон. — ФБР.

— Да, Мэтт, доктор Дэвис сказал помогать агенту Бёрку и предоставить ему все, что он попросит.

— Понял, здравствуйте, — кивнул мужчина. — Я начальник охраны, Мэтт Смит.

Администратор удалился, а Питер обратился к нему.

— Мистер Смит, нас интересуют записи с камер наблюдений в вашей больнице, начиная с двадцать…

— Двадцать пятого апреля, — перебил его Шерлок и пояснил, видя его непонимающий взгляд: — Джон пропал после двадцать шестого, соответственно, мы должны убедиться, что двадцать пятого ничего не случилось.

— Хорошо, — Питер махнул рукой, давая понять, что мистер Мэтт Смит уже может приступать к выполнению их просьбы. Меньше чем за минуту он нашел на компьютере файлы с записями за оба указанных числа.

— Давайте еще двадцать седьмое и двадцать восьмое на всякий случай, — добавил Питер.

Начальник охраны сделал, как его просили. Не дожидаясь указаний, он запустил записи от двадцать пятого апреля. Шерлок и Питер прильнули к экрану, который выделили для просмотра. Особенно Шерлока интересовал вход в госпиталь и этаж, на котором находилась реанимация. Смит запустил перемотку. Один раз Шерлок попросил его остановить ее, когда заметил у входа толпу журналистов. Чуть позже, не без замирания сердца, он рассмотрел там же Джона, который тщетно пытался отбиться от окруживших его папарацци, но Ватсон вошел внутрь, толпа осталась, и больше он никуда не выходил. На записи с других камер Джон появился в холле, с кем-то говорил по телефону, ел какой-то сэндвич. Дежурил у входа в реанимацию, о чем-то говорил с врачом. Шерлок был уверен, что каждый раз Джон пытался убедить доктора Стивена пропустить его к нему, и каждый раз при этой мысли что-то сжималось в груди.

— Давайте двадцать шестое, — сказал Бёрк.

Смит послушно переключился на видео из папки за соответствующее число. Несколько минут экран вновь рябил от перемотки, пока Шерлок не прервал ее, едва не перейдя на крик:

— Стоп!

— Что? — не понял Бёрк.

— Ирэн Адлер.

Действительно, на экране было видно, как из подъехавшего к зданию больницы такси вышла упомянутая светская львица, одетая, впрочем, в простые джинсы и кожаную куртку. Она поспешила войти внутрь. На кадрах с внутренних камер Питер и Шерлок увидели, как она о чем-то переговорила с девушкой на стойке информации, после чего направилась в сторону отделения реанимации.

— Постойте, вы же говорили, что она принесла письмо двадцать восьмого? — спросил Питер, сбитый с толку происходящим.

— Так и было, — Шерлок не отрывался от экрана, следя за каждым движением мисс Адлер.

— Что она делала здесь за два дня до этого?

— Надеюсь, сейчас мы это узнаем.

Смит поспешил найти запись с нужной камеры, и, после перемотки, на экране появилось видео, на котором Ирэн подходит к Джону, который понуро сидит на скамейке и, кажется, ничего не замечает вокруг. Она вырывает его из размышлений, они о чем-то говорят, потом обмениваются номерами, и Джон уходит в сторону уборной. В это время Ирэн провожает Джона взглядом, после чего что-то делает на своем телефоне, а затем убирает аппарат в сумочку и тяжело вздыхает. Выглядит она при этом значительно более взволнованной, чем показывала это Джону: ее выдают несколько нервные движения и беспокойное озирание по сторонам. Маска вновь появляется на ее лице через несколько минут, когда возвращается Джон в еще более подавленном состоянии и садится на прежнее место. Ирэн что-то говорит ему, качая головой, после чего прощается и уходит.

Шерлоку показалось, что он перестал дышать, но его мозг тем временем уже активно обрабатывал и анализировал полученную информацию. Что произошло? Почему настроение Джона стало еще хуже? И к чему был этот визит Ирэн, которая и здесь вела себя странно? О чем они говорили?

Практически сразу после ухода мисс Адлер в поле зрения появляется доктор Стивен, который после короткого разговора с Джоном уводит его с собой.

— В это время Джон навестил меня в реанимации, — пояснил Шерлок Питеру, который лишь кивнул в ответ.

Спустя пару минут Джон, гораздо менее мрачный, вновь появился в кадре. Он прошел по коридору мимо скамейки, на которой провел большую часть времени, прямо к лифту. После проверки нескольких записей выяснилось, что Ватсон спустился на нулевой этаж, где располагалась столовая больницы. Взяв еду, он занял столик в углу зала, как раз лицом к камере. Он почти закончил обед, когда в полупустой зал вошли еще три человека. Их лиц не было видно, но Шерлок очень хорошо узнал одного из них по росту, затылку, прическе, неизменным дужкам очков и наглой властной походке. Эти люди бесцеремонно заняли все три свободных стула за столом Джона, о чем-то с ним говорили. Джон этой компании не обрадовался. Самый высокий из них, который выбрал себе место прямо напротив Джона, чему-то ухмылялся, даже посмеивался, а потом бросил ему на стол конверт, из которого несколькими мгновениями позже высыпались фотографии.

— Те самые? — понимающе уточнил Питер.

— Да.

— Вам известно, кто эти люди?

— Возможно.

Спустя еще несколько минут можно было наблюдать, как трое вновьприбывших и Джон встали со своих мест и направились к выходу. Высокий мужчина, наконец, повернулся к камере лицом, уже не оставляя никаких сомнений в том, кто он такой.

— Но это же… — Питер, казалось, был сбит с толку.

— Чарльз Магнуссен, — холодно процедил Шерлок. — Собственной персоной.

Шерлок готов был разорвать этого человека. Он ненавидел его сейчас всей душой. Если бы он появился на пороге, он бы хладнокровно убил его собственными руками. Он, практически не моргая, следил, как Джон, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, но стараясь сохранять невозмутимость, шел следом за Магнуссеном, а позади него шли два его телохранителя.

— Есть кадры, где они выходят? — уточнил Питер.

Охранник поискал, но на улице эти люди не появились. По крайней мере, через главный вход здание они не покидали, а на запасных камер не было.

— Значит, вышли именно там, побоявшись журналистов. Теперь двадцать восьмое апреля, — скомандовал Холмс.

— Конечно, — мистер Смит порылся в папках на компьютере и вновь выудил требуемую запись.

Просмотрев практически все, Шерлок и Питер не заметили ничего необычного, за исключением начала: ко входу подъехала большая черная машина, из которой неохотно вышла Ирэн Адлер, агрессивно крикнула что-то находящимся внутри людям, после чего поспешила войти в больницу. Внутри она поговорила о чем-то на стойке информации, после чего направилась в палату Шерлока, из которой вышла меньше чем через минуту.

— Запишите все, — распорядился Шерлок, протянув мистеру Смиту флешку, и, получив желаемое, не прощаясь, вылетел из комнаты охраны.

— Мистер Холмс, — окликнул его агент Бёрк уже на полпути к выходу.

Шерлок очень хотел бы его проигнорировать, но здравый смысл подсказал ему этого не делать.

— Есть версии, что произошло между Джоном и Магнуссеном?

— Несколько, — буркнул Шерлок, злясь на себя, что не связал раньше появление Магнуссена в своей палате с исчезновением Джона. — Ясно одно — это Магнуссен передал ему фотографии и, скорее всего, он же рассказал ему о Лондоне. И во всем этом была замешана Ирэн. Уверен, эти люди в машине, которая привезла Ирэн ко мне в больницу, были людьми Магнуссена.

— Как он узнал о лондонском хостеле?

— Он британский медиамагнат, агент, не будем об этом забывать. Уверен, у него есть хорошие связи и полно шпионов. Он сделал все это, чтобы настроить Джона против меня.

— Зачем?

— Он… хотел выбить почву у меня из-под ног, — озвучил Шерлок вывод, к которому пришел только что. — Его способ не оригинален, Мориарти предпринимал похожие попытки. Магнуссен пытался купить мою компанию. Точнее, часть акций. Я отказал ему, но он был настойчив, даже являлся ко мне в больницу спустя несколько дней после того, как исчез Джон. Его план не сработал, но это не отменяет того, что Джон исчез после того, как узнал, что я его предал.

— Не узнаю я вас, мистер Холмс, — после небольшой паузы проговорил Питер. — Судя по видео, которое мы с вами посмотрели, я не могу сказать, что мистер Ватсон шел с ними с большим энтузиазмом.

— Он просто был расстроен и разочарован.

— Так почему они ушли все вместе?

Шерлок молчал.

— Признайте, что слишком погрязли в чувстве вины. Да, вы поступили плохо и обманули доверие своего мужа, но разве ваш проступок стоит расставания? Я так не думаю.

— Я не знаю, что было бы лучше для Джона, — тихо признался Шерлок, нервно проведя рукой по волосам. — Если он не ушел добровольно из-за моего обмана, это означает, что его похитили. А я вместо того, чтобы вытащить его, почти месяц провалялся в больнице, даже не догадываясь об этом.

Питер нахмурился, но продолжить диалог помешал телефонный звонок. Он принял вызов.

— Бёрк. Да. Спасибо, Уилсон, — Питер сбросил звонок и добавил, обращаясь уже к Шерлоку, который не сводил с него пристального взгляда. — Наш вопрос разрешился. Инспектор Уилсон будет на месте через тридцать минут.

— Мы успеем, — Шерлок вновь бросился к выходу, и на этот раз Питер не останавливал его.

***

Шерлок следом за полицейским и Бёрком медленно переступил порог квартиры, которая еще минуту назад была опечатана. В глаза сразу бросалась обводка, которую наносят вокруг тел погибших. Значит, Ирэн убили в гостиной, двери в которую были распахнуты, поэтому место преступления было хорошо заметно от входа.

Он осторожно прошелся по квартире, осматриваясь. В целом здесь все было так, как он запомнил во время своего последнего посещения, только на полу были разбросаны осколки разбитой дорогой вазы и высохшие розы, некоторые стебли были сломаны. На ковре виднелись следы обуви, из чего Шерлок сделал вывод, что консьерж сказал правду о трех неизвестных: размеры были разные. На стене виднелись два отверстия от пуль, еще одно Шерлок заметил на потолке.

— Причину смерти мисс Адлер установили? — обернулся он к инспектору. — Это явно не огнестрельное ранение. Соседка заявляла о трех выстрелах, и вот они все, — он провел рукой вокруг.

— Удар тупым предметом по голове, — кивнул Уилсон. — Орудие убийства мы не обнаружили, но предполагается, что это могло быть пресс-папье или какая-то достаточно тяжелая статуэтка.

— Квартиру проверяли на отпечатки? — осведомился Холмс.

— Разумеется, — пожал плечами инспектор. — Кроме отпечатков погибшей хозяйки никаких других нет. Работали в перчатках.

Шерлок рассеянно кивнул, проходя дальше, инспектор и Бёрк шли следом. На кухне на столе стояла грязная чашка из-под кофе, на полу возле мусорного ведра лежала пустая коробка из-под пиццы.

— Я так понял, она сама впустила своих убийц? — заговорил молчавший до этого Бёрк. — Мы спокойно открыли дверь ключом, значит, взлома не было.

— Верно, — кивнул Уилсон. — Мы рассматривали вариант с доставкой пиццы, — он указал на пустую коробку, — но она была заказана за несколько дней до этого.

— И кто были эти трое неизвестных, которых консьерж видел в день убийства, вы пока не выяснили, — проворчал Шерлок, направляясь в спальню.

— Мы работаем над этим, проверяем все контакты мисс Адлер, но пока результата это не принесло. И, предупреждая ваш вопрос, мистер Холмс: мы пока не выяснили личность мужчины и девушки, с которыми общалась мисс Адлер в последнее время.

«Да от вас вообще никакого толка!», — был готов прокричать Шерлок. — «Если бы только я узнал вовремя и не валялся в этой проклятой больнице».

— Если вам нужна какая-то помощь в деле… — предложил Питер.

— Благодарю, агент Бёрк, у нас все под контролем, но спасибо, — отозвался Уилсон.

Шерлок тем временем добрался до спальни. В комнате царил легкий беспорядок, который, очевидно, развела сама хозяйка, когда собирала вещи. Куда она хотела поехать? И где…

— А где новый чемодан, который, по словам консьержа, мисс Адлер купила в день смерти?

Холмс раскрыл шкаф, проверил на всех полках, даже заглянул на сам шкаф, проверил гардеробную, но не нашел.

— Вероятно, он что-то перепутал, — развел руками инспектор. — Дом большой, жильцов много.

— Или убийцы унесли в нем что-то, что могло бы вывести на их след, — Шерлок послал Уилсону осуждающий взгляд.

— Но трое подозреваемых покидали дом без чемоданов, — напомнил Питер.

— Значит, они выбросили его в окно, а затем его неприметно подобрал кто-то четвертый.

— Это возможно, — согласился Питер, отвечая таким образом на недоуменный и несколько недружелюбный взгляд в адрес Шерлока.

Тот, в свою очередь, заканчивал вытряхивать на кровать все содержимое сумки Ирэн, с которой та, судя по всему, ходила каждый день. Помимо косметики, салфеток, ключей от машины, упаковок жвачек и пачки презервативов на кровать выпал блокнот.

— А где ее телефон? — спросил Шерлок.

— Тот, что мы обнаружили здесь, на экспертизе. Правда, к нему никак не удается получить доступ.

Шерлок был убежден, что у полиции это и не получится: Ирэн никогда не скупилась на систему безопасности. Озвучивать свой вывод он не стал, вместо этого садясь на заправленную покрывалом постель и листая найденный блокнот.

— Там нет ничего интересного. Очевидно, выбирала место для отдыха, — пожал плечами инспектор, со скучающим видом прислоняясь к косяку двери.

Шерлок как раз смотрел на выведенные почерком подруги строчки:

_«Аргентина, БА, 30/04», «Африка, Уганда, 30/04», «Австрия, Вена, 03/05»._

«Какая к черту Аргентина, Ирэн? И тем более — Уганда? Что ты забыла в Австрии? Почему именно эти варианты? Что ты должна была делать там? Зачем собиралась туда лететь?»

— Я могу это сфотографировать? — обычно Шерлок не спрашивал разрешения на подобные вещи, однако сейчас не хотел портить отношения с инспектором на тот случай, если ему снова понадобится его содействие.

— Да, конечно. Это же не улика, — махнул рукой Уилсон. — Мы закончили? — обратился он к Бёрку.

— Пожалуй, да, — отозвался Питер, когда Шерлок сделал снимки всех записей в блокноте и отложил его в кучу прочих вещей, которые вытряхнул из сумки. — Мы благодарны за содействие.

— Ну что вы, агент Бёрк. Мы же все свои люди. Возможно, однажды ФБР поможет полиции. Скажем так, негласно.

Питер натянуто улыбнулся, ненавидя тот факт, что теперь из-за Холмса он чем-то обязан Уилсону, и все трое мужчин покинули квартиру. Инспектор восстановил печать, а Питер уже вызвал лифт, когда у Шерлока зазвонил телефон.

На экране высветился неизвестный номер. Шерлок нахмурился, но ответил:

— Слушаю.

— Как нехорошо, мистер Холмс, добавлять номера своих коллег в черный список, — раздался из динамика до отвращения противный голос Чарльза Магнуссена.

— Вам ли не знать, что тому есть веские причины? — Шерлок отошел в сторону, чтобы Уилсон и подозрительно смотрящий на него Бёрк не услышали разговор.

— Неужели вам совсем наплевать на своего мужа? — послышался ядовитый смешок.

— Вы не брезгуете никакими методами на пути к своей цели, верно? — сквозь зубы процедил Холмс, крепко сжимая смартфон.

— Я знал, что вы очень скоро решите простое уравнение. Готов предложить вам упрощенное решение: тридцать процентов ваших акций в обмен на информацию о местонахождении Джона Ватсона.

Шерлок сжал зубы до боли, даже не замечая, как к нему подошел Питер, не сводя с него внимательного настороженного взгляда.

— У меня есть время на принятие решения? — сдержанно уточнил он.

— И как верить в любовь, когда сталкиваешься с таким безразличием? А ведь все было так красиво там, на родине пирамид, — собеседник вновь рассмеялся. — У вас двое суток.

В трубке раздались короткие гудки.

— Что происходит? — вопрос Питера заставил Шерлока вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Он резко отвернулся от окна, около которого вел этот отвратительный разговор, и заметил, что в холле на этаже остались только они вдвоем.

— А где инспектор?

— Уехал, я заверил его, что мы спустимся вниз самостоятельно. А теперь я жду ответа на свой вопрос.

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, понимая, что его прижали к стенке, а отмолчаться или отмахнуться не выйдет. В конце концов, он и так уже рассказал Бёрку все, что ему терять?

— Магнуссен.

— Я догадался. Чего он хотел?

— Продать информацию о местонахождении Джона. У меня два дня на раздумья.

— И какова цена?

— Тридцать процентов акций моей компании.

— Это уже тянет на похищение с последующим шантажом с целью обогащения. ФБР может…

— Нет, — рыкнул Шерлок. — ФБР не может.

— Вы осознаете, что сейчас препятствуете возможной поимке преступника?!

— И что вы ему предъявите? Какие доказательства? Он просто пообещал сказать, где можно найти Джона, ни слова о похищении, только _услуга за названную цену_.

— И вы намерены ее заплатить! — воскликнул Бёрк, прохаживаясь по холлу. — Мне говорили, что вам нет равных, что вы умный человек, и что я вижу? Вы хотите…

— Я _хотел_ бы! — прокричал Шерлок, садясь на кушетку рядом с цветком. — Я бы сделал это, только _не могу_!

Питер вновь уставился на него.

— Акции проданы? Заложены?

— Они _мне_ не принадлежат! Формально.

— И кто же владелец? Формально, — вкрадчиво уточнил Питер.

— Джон.

Повисла пауза. Питер глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул, потер лоб и сел рядом с Шерлоком. Тот прислонился к стене и невидящим взглядом смотрел в потолок.

— То есть, у вас нет возможности «выкупить» у него предложенную информацию. И, судя по всему, мистер Ватсон не рассказал ему об этом.

— Лучше бы рассказал и смог вернуться, — устало и еле слышно отозвался Шерлок.

— Так позвоните Магнуссену и обрадуйте его, — проворчал Питер. — Через два дня ситуация не изменится.

— Зато у меня будет время подумать, где может быть Джон.

— Как знаете, — Питер поднялся. — Если решите взяться за Магнуссена на федеральном уровне, дайте знать, с большим удовольствием подключу бюро.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил его Шерлока.

***

Когда они вышли из дома Ирэн Адлер и попрощались, Шерлок еще долго сидел в машине, проводив взглядом удаляющееся авто Бёрка, отправившегося домой к жене. Перед выходом Холмс потребовал у консьержа показать ему записи с камер, на которых Ирэн появляется с новым чемоданом, а потом кадры с теми тремя неизвестными, и даже записать их ему на флешку, где уже хранились записи из госпиталя. Ничего нового на видео он не увидел, и это ужасно злило.

Домой возвращаться не хотелось катастрофически. Он ощущал шаги вновь подкрадывающейся апатии и изо всех сил старался не поддаться этому состоянию.

«Тридцать процентов акций. Таков, по мнению Магнуссена, финансовый эквивалент человеческих взаимоотношений».

Шерлок резко распахнул глаза.

«Тридцать процентов. _Тридцать_. Зачем похищать человека, рисковать своей репутацией, состоянием и свободой, чтобы потребовать только половину акций из тех, которые на самом деле _можешь_ получить? Обмен получается невыгодным. Если Магнуссен действительно его похитил, что мешало ему требовать все шестьдесят процентов — контрольный пакет — и право подписи, чтобы стать полноправным владельцем? Ничего. В этом случае он бы получил права вести все дела компании в США и Европе, а если бы объединил ее со своей, как хотел, то стал бы крупнейшим игроком на рынке.

Он этого не попросил, следовательно, он не знает, кому принадлежит право подписи, и ему неизвестно, где сейчас Джон. Если он узнает, кому формально принадлежат акции, то Джон окажется в опасности».

Шерлок сам не заметил, как закурил в салоне своей Infinity, стряхивая пепел прямо на дорогу. Никотин был одной из его самых длительных вредных привычек, но он помогал сосредоточиться, и сейчас это было слишком заманчиво, и перспектива новых попыток бросить курить не казалась отталкивающей и сложной.

Он продолжал рассуждать.

«Какой-то грубый, ничего не стоящий шантаж, пустой блеф. Что-то не сходится. Он определенно причастен, что доказывают записи с камер наблюдения в больнице и его звонок, но похищал ли он Джона на самом деле?»

Его мучили сомнения, и постепенно он пришел к выводу, что если Магнуссен и имеет прямое отношение к исчезновению Джона, то что-то явно пошло не по его сценарию. Если похититель не он, то он знает имя похитителя и его цели.

«Можно допустить, что Магнуссену известно местоположение Джона, но доказательств этому никаких. Вероятно, Магнуссен решил в очередной раз воспользоваться ситуацией, узнав о нашем расставании из СМИ. Даже если допустить возможность передачи ему акций, никаких гарантий того, что, заключив контракт, он что-либо расскажет, нет, а до получения не расскажет тем более.

Если отталкиваться от того, что Джон действительно похищен, то он, бывший военный, обязательно должен был сбежать от своих похитителей, навыки у него имеются. Тогда почему он не здесь?».

Шерлоку пришлось выйти из машины, чтобы выбросить окурок в урну, а когда он сел назад и закрыл дверцу, в голову вновь пришла неприятная мысль.

«А что если Джон не вернулся, не потому что не мог, а потому что не захотел? С другой стороны, настораживает, что Магнуссен ведет себя настолько нагло, словно у него действительно имеются козыри. Если рассматривать версию с побегом, то Джону кто-то должен был помочь бежать. Кто-то настолько хитрый, на кого никто не подумает, но кто блестяще умеет заметать следы».

Шерлок завел мотор и направился в сторону дома агента Бёрка, не задумываясь о том, что излишек его общества уже почти довел Питера до белого каления меньше чем за сутки.

— Ох, ради всего святого, — вместо приветствия возмущенно воскликнул открывший дверь Питер, едва не хватаясь за голову. Он уже успел избавиться от пиджака и галстука, а из дома вкусно пахло каким-то блюдом из мяса.

— Простите, агент Бёрк, что помешал. Я…

— Да, входите, — буркнул он, пропуская гостя.

Шерлок мельком подумал о том, что когда в прошлый раз вошел в этот дом, уехал отсюда на реанимобиле. Оконное стекло, сквозь которое прошла ранившая его пуля, заменили на новое, в остальном царил идеальный порядок.

Из-за перегородки у кухни выглянула красивая женщина средних лет с выразительными глазами, широкой теплой улыбкой и пышной копной темных волос.

— Добрый вечер, — улыбнулась она.

— Моя жена Элизабет, — представил ее Питер. — А это Шерлок Холмс.

— Я вас узнала, — снова улыбнулась та гостю. — Останетесь на ужин? Будет утка по-пекински.

— О, благодарю, но нет. Я на минуту, — учтиво улыбнулся Холмс.

Женщина пожала плечами и вернулась к ужину, вновь скрывшись в кухне.

— Что стряслось на этот раз? — Питер скрестил руки. — Я не успел домой вернуться, а вы уже на моем пороге. Что-то мне все это напоминает...

— Питер, я знаю, что мое поведение оставляет желать лучшего. Я просто хотел извиниться.

— Могли сделать это по телефону.

— Это не одно и то же, — покачал головой Холмс, тщательно придавая своему лицу выражение раскаяния. — Мне правда жаль, все произошедшее наложило отпечаток на мой и без того сложный характер. Мой брат тоже недоумевает, как такой человек как Джон может его выносить, — Шерлок вздохнул. — Не хотел доставлять вам хлопот, просто вы действительно единственный человек, кто мог мне помочь. И я вам очень благодарен.

— Что же, главное, чтобы был результат. Вы уже решили, как поступите? — Питер вскинул брови, намекая на условие Магнуссена.

— Пока нет, но еще есть время, — пожал тот плечами и осмотрелся. Рамки с фотографиями четы Бёрк вместе с Нилом по-прежнему были на каминной полке. — Как вы сами после всего, что произошло? Я даже не спросил.

— Привыкаю жить без лучшего друга и душу в себе чувство вины за его смерть, — признался Питер. — Моя жена меня очень поддерживает.

— Я приношу свои соболезнования насчет гибели Кэффри, знаю, что с опозданием, но все же. Мне жаль, что все так сложилось.

— Его это не вернет, — пожал плечами Питер. — А вот вам я кое-что должен вернуть, — Питер прошел к шкафу с верхней одеждой и достал оттуда пальто. — Мистер Ватсон обещал забрать его, когда вам станет лучше, но, как мы оба знаем, больше не появлялся.

Шерлок взял протянутое пальто.

— Спасибо. Скажите, могу я что-то сделать для вас? Может, у Нила остались какие-то родные, кому я мог бы оказать какую-нибудь помощь?

— Мать Нила много лет назад умерла, его отец находится в федеральном розыске за убийство.

Шерлок тихо присвистнул.

— А Моззи? Не видел его с того самого дня.

— Я тоже. На похоронах Нила его не было, а связаться с ним, если он того не хочет, нереально, — пожал Питер плечами. - Вероятно, он решил, что без Нила ему здесь не место.

— Понимаю. Что насчет женщин Кэффри? Вы говорили, что у него была возлюбленная из Лондона? Сара, кажется.

— Да, Сара Эллис. Я ей позвонил.

— Что ж, значит, здесь моя помощь не требуется. Еще раз извините за беспокойство, приятного вечера, у вас прекрасная супруга.

Толком не дав Бёрку попрощаться, Шерлок выскочил из дома и нырнул в свой внедорожник, совершенно не испытывая угрызений совести.

— Полагаю, «депрессивный эпизод» миновал, — ухмыльнулся Питер и закрыл за ним дверь.

Отъехав от дома агента на несколько кварталов, Шерлок остановился на парковке у одного из ресторанов.

Он открыл в браузере на смартфоне Google и вбил в строку поиска запрос: «Сара Эллис, страховой агент, Лондон». Поисковик выдал несколько ссылок, одна из которых вела на сайт страховой компании «Стерлинг Бош». В разделе ведущих специалистов обнаружились искомое имя и номер рабочего мобильного телефона. Шерлок взглянул на время.

«Черт. В Лондоне уже почти полночь. Придется ждать до утра».

Шерлок не справился с искушением выкурить еще одну сигарету, после чего нехотя направился в сторону своего дома на Уильям-стрит. Его раздражало вынужденное бездействие и он, откровенно говоря, не хотел и боялся остаться наедине с самим собой и мыслями, заложников которых стал, пока лежал в больнице. С другой стороны, сейчас у него была цель — добиться встречи с Сарой Эллис, и он не позволял себе думать ни о чем другом.

Разумеется, этот спектакль перед Питером был вовсе не обязателен, и где-то глубоко внутри скреблась совесть. И не только из-за ложных соболезнований. Но сейчас у него не было другого выхода. Да, у него был целый штат продюсеров и журналистов, которые могли за пару минут решить его вопрос и установить личность Сары, но ни одному из них он по-настоящему не доверял, а значит, не мог рисковать и раскрывать свои планы и имена тех, кто вольно или нет становился их участником.

Квартира встретила непривычным порядком: Молли определенно вызывала клининговую компанию, и ее сотрудники сделали свою работу на совесть. Со стены исчез след от виски, с пола — осколки, со столика — горы окурков, а его поверхность сверкала. Письмо Джона аккуратно лежало на его краю.

Шерлок знал, что эта ночь будет бессонной, поэтому неспешно собирал вещи, стараясь не брать ничего лишнего. Он съел привезенную курьером еду из китайского ресторана, толком не обратив внимания на ее вкус, и без конца проверял время в ожидании того момента, когда прилично совершать звонки по рабочим вопросам.

Пытаясь отвлечься, он вновь мысленно вернулся к смерти Ирэн. Он надеялся получить ответы на свои вопросы в ее квартире, вместо этого их стало только больше. Он в очередной раз усомнился в компетенции нью-йоркской полиции, тела ему увидеть не позволили, хотя он знал, что ее еще не похоронили, орудие убийства отсутствовало, кто были те трое неизвестных, тоже было загадкой. Замкнутый круг. Кроме фотографий записей в ее блокноте и пропавшего чемодана у него ничего не было. Разве что только факт зависимости Ирэн от Магнуссена, который Шерлок считал подтвержденным благодаря видео. Но никаких подробностей он по-прежнему не знал.

Пока Шерлок перебирал свои костюмы в шкафу, взгляд его невольно упал на вещи Джона. Он провел по ворсистой ткани одного из пиджаков рукой, подавив глубокий вздох.

«Я найду тебя, Джон. Как бы там дальше ни было, я тебя найду. Наша история не может закончиться так».

Кто бы знал, чего только Шерлок не был готов отдать, только чтобы иметь возможность посмотреть Джону в глаза и просто поговорить! Парадоксально, но сейчас, когда все усложнилось еще больше, он чувствовал в себе небывалые силы, чего не ощущал с того самого дня, когда закончил свои дни Джеймс Мориарти.

Оставшуюся часть ночи он просто просидел, глядя пустым взглядом в панорамное окно и пасмурное темное небо за ним, не вслушиваясь в телевизор, который работал только ради фона, создавая иллюзию присутствия в квартире кого-то еще.

В девять утра по лондонскому времени Шерлок, как по команде, схватился за телефон и набрал номер Сары Эллис. Ему ответили после четвертого гудка, когда он уже собрался сбросить вызов и позвонить снова.

— Сара Эллис, «Стерлинг Бош», страховой агент, слушаю.

— Доброе утро, мисс Эллис. Мне рекомендовали вас как лучшего страхового агента. У меня к вам деловое предложение. Дело в том, что некоторое время назад моя семья стала обладателем картины Клода Моне «Пруд с водяными лилиями» 1919 года. Картина была застрахована, но срок страховки истекает через месяц. Я хотел бы сменить страховую компанию на «Стерлинг Бош» и не намерен тянуть с этим. Сами понимаете, цена этой картины баснословна и оставлять ее без присмотра… не лучшее решение. Вам интересно мое предложение?

— Очень интересно. Моне, бог ты мой. Конечно, мне интересно, — оживилась Сара. — А с кем я говорю?

— Я бизнесмен. Что касается моего имени, я хотел бы сохранить анонимность до нашей личной встречи. Я не афиширую, что владею этим произведением искусства, и хочу, чтобы так и оставалось. Ничего личного, но, надеюсь, вы меня поймете.

— Хорошо, да. Где вы находитесь? Я вижу, что вы звоните с американского номера. Дело в том, что я сейчас нахожусь не в Штатах, я сейчас в Париже. Вы можете обратиться в наш нью-йоркский филиал.

— Благодарю, но я хотел бы иметь дело лично с вами и ни с кем другим. И то, что вы в Европе, — не проблема, как раз наоборот. Картина находится в Лондоне.

— Что ж, я думаю, что смогу добраться до Лондона, несмотря на отпуск, — было слышно, как Сара выдохнула с облечением. Конечно, ей не хотелось упускать такую возможность и такого клиента. — Когда и где вы хотите встретиться?

— Небоскреб «Осколок», послезавтра с утра, в районе десяти часов. Точный адрес я вышлю вам по СМС, если вы согласны.

В этот момент собеседницу Шерлока глухо позвал смутно знакомый мужской голос, и это заставило его хитро улыбнуться.

— Чшш, я говорю с клиентом, — отмахнулась от кого-то Сара, — простите, сэр. Хорошо, я приеду, да. Я буду.

— Прекрасно, я рад, что мы договорились, надеюсь на плодотворное сотрудничество.

— Я тоже. До встречи, и я жду адрес.

— Непременно. Всего доброго.

Холмс сбросил вызов, быстро написал мисс Эллис адрес своих лондонских апартаментов и, наконец, выдохнул. Пока все шло по плану. Все было даже еще лучше, чем он мог надеяться.

***

Шерлок немного нервным и резким движением вздернул воротник пальто. Он не планировал надевать его в поездку, но погода неожиданно решила сделать экскурс в раннюю весну и устроила коллапс в виде моросящего дождя и похолодания до намека на заморозки. Мельком он поймал себя на мысли, что чувствует себя _собой_. Наконец-то.

Он докуривал вторую сигарету, дожидаясь такси. Водитель заблаговременно предупредил, что застрял в пробке, а свою машину Шерлок предусмотрительно оставил на подземной парковке: он даже приблизительно сейчас не мог сказать, когда снова вернется в Нью-Йорк, поэтому решил, что машина дождется его здесь.

На предпоследней затяжке во двор въехала желтая машина с нужным номером. Выбросив потухший окурок, Шерлок поспешил скрыться от непогоды в теплом салоне авто, погрузив чемодан в багажник.

Едва он занял свое место, как зазвонил его телефон. Шерлок закатил глаза, взглянув на имя абонента, но вызов принял:

— Да, агент Бёрк.

— Мистер Холмс, я звоню поинтересоваться, не забыли ли вы дать официальные показания по факту покушения на вас? Можете не отвечать, вопрос риторический. Я просил полицию не беспокоить вас, пока вы были в больнице, и они пошли навстречу. Но вот вы выписались, и ничего. Они не могут с вами связаться, поэтому принялись за меня, поскольку именно я просил их подождать. 

— Да-да, конечно, я помню.

— Вас ждут в полиции через час. Потом заедете в бюро, мы все оформим.

— Я улетаю в Лондон, так что не получится.

— Что?! Вы издеваетесь?

— Вас плохо слышно, агент.

Шерлок сбросил вызов и отключил телефон. Его уже не пугал возможный (очень вероятный) гнев Питера Бёрка и полиции. Что, по сути, меняют и чем важны его показания? Убийца, он же Джеймс Мориарти, мертв. Дело закрыто. Что они могут предъявить трупу? Ничего. 

«Поэтому пусть оставят меня в покое».

Дальше время потянулось быстро и медленно одновременно. Таксист пытался о чем-то с ним поговорить, но ответом ему было ледяное молчание. Шерлок буквально отключил звук и погрузился в свои размышления, радуясь, что еще в детстве, благодаря родителям, выработал привычку выезжать в аэропорт заблаговременно. Особенно она пригодилась ему после переезда в Нью-Йорк, хотя лондонские пробки тоже не радовали.

С трудом обретенное душевное равновесие пошатнул перенос рейса, о чем операторы оповестили пассажиров спустя час после прибытия Холмса в аэропорт Джона Кеннеди. Шерлок начал заметно нервничать, когда вылет отложили сначала на два, а потом на пять часов из-за плохой погоды, поэтому, когда он наконец, сдав багаж, занял свое место у иллюминатора и откинулся головой на спинку сиденья, то почти мгновенно провалился в сон и проспал практически до самого прилета. Сказалось общее эмоциональное состояние, нервозность и предшествовавшая путешествию бессонная ночь.

Пробка от Хитроу до центра Лондона выводила из себя, Шерлок без конца смотрел на часы, которые отсчитывали последний час до встречи с Сарой Эллис, и даже рявкнул на водителя кэба, потребовав выключить чертово радио. Он радовался, что летел первым классом, благодаря чему не пришлось мучиться в ожидании багажа, но это не спасло его от ужасающей загруженности дорог британской столицы.

Невольно он вспоминал свой прошлый визит в Лондон, как прилетел сюда вместе с Джоном, и, несмотря на все произошедшие несколько месяцев назад события, это путешествие оставило приятные воспоминания. Тогда он сделал предложение Джону, и тот его принял, что казалось просто невероятным после всех ошибок, которые совершил Шерлок, и которые ему еще предстояло совершить.

Он взъерошил волосы, прогоняя мучительно прекрасные воспоминания о скромном торжестве и последовавшем за ним медовом месяце. Их тут же заменил акулий оскал Чарльза Магнуссена, спекулирующего на его проблемах. Шерлок все еще не знал, какая из его версий произошедшего верна, но ненавистью к этому человеку был наполнен буквально каждый его вздох.

Он обязательно во всем разберется. И если выяснится, что виновником всех недавно произошедших с ним и с Джоном бед является этот человек, Шерлок сотрет его с лица земли, не моргнув глазом, в этом он был уверен.

В боевом настрое покинув кэб, Шерлок подхватил чемодан и поспешил в здание. Кивнув консьержу, он вошел в лифт и нажал кнопку шестидесятого этажа. Рабочие освободили помещение две недели назад, пока он лежал в больнице, а два часа назад по его просьбе из хранилища забрал и привез сюда картину старый друг их семьи, адвокат мистер Ричардс. Шерлок решил подстраховаться, и чутье его не подвело, поскольку он имел все шансы опоздать на встречу.

Он открыл дверь и вошел в квартиру, которая должна была стать их с Джоном домом. В воздухе еще витал запах ремонта, но в целом было чисто и аккуратно. Все выглядело так же, как и на дизайн-проекте. Оставались еще мелкие косметические детали, но Шерлок справедливо решил, что это может подождать.

Разумеется, он мог назначить встречу с Сарой и на Бейкер-Стрит, но рассудил, что речь идет о дорогой картине, поэтому нужно произвести впечатление серьезного бизнесмена, а «Осколок» для этого имиджа подходил как нельзя лучше: со вкусом дорого обставлена квартира, находящаяся в одном из шести самых высоких небоскребов Европы, выглядит презентабельно. Так Сара Эллис решит, что это не ложный вызов и предложение действительно имеет место, а само дело окупит поездку по трассе под Ла-Маншем из Парижа до Лондона. Впрочем, возможно, она прилетела на самолете. Ему было все равно.

Он подошел ближе к картине, которая стояла возле бара. Уильям Холмс обожал Моне, он вообще был ценителем искусства, но не покупал картины ради статуса, даже когда мог себе это позволить. Впрочем, перед этой картиной он устоять не смог. Он приобрел ее анонимно, что для аукционов масштабов Christie’s не было чем-то немыслимым. Проблем с Сарой возникнуть было не должно, по крайней мере, в первые минуты встречи.

Шерлок откатил чемодан в спальню, скинул пальто прямо на идеально заправленную кровать, и уже заканчивал приводить в порядок свои волосы, когда в дверь раздался звонок. Он поспешил открыть, придавая своему лицу серьезное выражение, будто и впрямь для него было важно только застраховать картину.

— Добрый день, мисс Эллис, — поздоровался он, едва открыв дверь.

На пороге стояла молодая рыжеволосая женщина лет тридцати с аккуратно уложенными волосами в строгом костюме-тройке темного цвета, с небольшой сумкой и кожаной папкой. Она улыбалась, но во взгляде ее плескалось непонимание вперемешку с настороженностью.

— Добрый день.

— Входите, прошу вас.

Та смело переступила порог и вошла, осматриваясь.

— Делаете ремонт?

— Заканчиваю, да, — Шерлок закрыл дверь. — Я благодарю вас, что вы оказали мне большую услугу и приехали.

— Та самая? — с горящими глазами Сара подошла к картине, которую сложно было не заметить. — Одна из четырех работ цикла, Моне писал их как эскизы к своему проекту «Декорации». Одна из частей, по моей информации, находится в музее Метрополитен в Нью-Йорке, вторую продали за двенадцать миллионов с аукциона в 1992 году, а третья сохранилась в виде двух фрагментов — кто-то из неразборчивых обладателей решил из одной картины сделать две поменьше. Настоящее варварство. Эта — четвертая.

— Вы действительно профессионал.

— Она стоит не меньше восьмидесяти миллионов долларов, но, на мой взгляд, она бесценна. Неудивительно, что вы хотите работать с надежной компанией. Такую красоту надо беречь.

— От _мошенников_ , да, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, игнорируя то, как резко обернулась к нему Сара. — Вы почти угадали, моему отцу она обошлась на четыреста пятьдесят одну тысячу больше.

— Так это был он? Я помню, как в 2008 году неизвестный покупатель, пожелавший сохранить анонимность, участвовал в аукционе по телефону. Я тогда еще только начинала свой путь в карьере.

— Именно так, — Шерлок обошел ее и встал прямо перед ней, скрестив руки. — Мне нужно поговорить с Нилом Кэффри.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вам 18+, вступайте в нашу группу!) https://vk.com/johnlocked_we Будем вам рады)


End file.
